A way out
by Elf sister
Summary: Twin sisters Eli, A deppressed and shy sister and Alexis, The mature, and out going sister Get transported to Middle-earth, they will embark on separate journies. They will learn things about themselves, and learn to cope without eachother. And maybe even find love. (I know I suck at summaries. but give it a try please... )
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS! THEY BELONG TO J.R.R TOLKIEN! i ONLY OWN MY OC'S!**

**Yes, I did edit this chapter! I really think it needed it though. In my opinion, I did it for the best! Now the story will make sense to you guys, as much as to me! Without further ado! Here's the (edited) Chapter!**

Chapter one: WTF?!

_Long ago there lived two powerful elves Erumollien and Faelwen, legend says they would have two children that would save the race of men and Elves. Erumollien and Faelwen were expecting two sons in three weeks when open war broke out and he had to leave. Erumollien died in battle three weeks before the birth of their two children. When they were born, the two children they turned out to be two girls, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Faelwen named her children Beriadanwen (Alexis) and Eruwaedhiel (Elizabeth) Faelwen was warned that her children were in danger, asked Gandalf what to do. He said the only way for them to escape their danger was for him to transport them to a different world. "_

_It will only work for your children. Since they are so young, I have only enough power to transport them. Are you willing to give them up, Faelwen?" Gandalf asked her_

_"If it will save them… then yes… I must.." Faelwen said. And she gave them each a locket. Beriadanwens' locket was a golden leaf_

_Eruwaedhiels' locket was a golden rose _

_Faelwen died shortly after her two children were sent to a different world, out of grief from losing both her children, and husband._

_Beriadanwen and Eruwaedhiel each inherited their parent's powers. Though We only know Faelwen's power of healing, Erumollien's is yet to be found by one of his daughters_

_They were sent to a woman who lived near a forest. And that when the time came, they would pass into the forest and cross a boundary into their word, changed back into their Elf form, to fulfill their destiny._

My sister and I were told that we were adopted from a nice woman who found us on her door step, one autum night, with these lockets. She said she didn't know why, but she felt a certain pull to take us in- she says she thinks it's because she wanted to be a mother, and couldn't stand to see a child in pain- and took us in, as her own children. And this is the story of how my sister, Elizabeth and my life's were changed forever.

Third person P.O.V

Twin sisters Elizabeth (Eli, Liz or Beth for short) and Alexis, (Alex for short) just got home from school, and were waiting for their mom to get home from work.

"Hey Alex, I'm going out to the forest to practice my archery, Okay?" Eli said

"Okay, I'll be out later." She replied getting her Math homework out of her backpack.

When the phone rang.

"Hello?" Alexis asked

"Hey Alex, I'm running a little late, can you make dinner?" their mother asked

"Yeah, sure mom, what should I make?" Alexis says

"There are some frozen pizzas in the freezer, make those."

"Okay um, when you getting back?" Alexis asked

"I'll be out 'till ten O clock, I'll eat out, so don't wait for me. See ya soon honey, love you."

"Love you too mom."

"Okay, Bye." Their mom said and ended the call

Alexis' P.O.V

I turned the oven on to three fifty and went to do my homework, when I got a text from Eli.

"Wanna shoot some arrows W/ me? PLZ?"

Finding this more interesting than my homework, I text back…

"Sure b there in a sec.: P"

I get up, stuff my homework back in the backpack, turn the oven off, and head outside to the woods in the back of the house where Eli and I like to use our bows and arrows my bow is blue and green, my arrows are also blue and green, Elis' bow is pink with purple flowers, and the arrows are red and pink.

I get into our spot with a tree house, and archery range.

I climb up the tree house our uncle helped build when we were younger.

All of our old toys are up there, like with my copy of The Lord of the Rings, and my other old fairytale books, Elis' typewriter, and our radio.

I grab my bow and go to where Eli is at the archery range. (Two huge stacks of hay, with targets made from cardboard).

"Hey Liz, I'm here!" I say while waving my hands like a maniac.

"Oh!" Eli says and lets the arrow go the wrong way. It flies deep into the woods

"Aw man,_ YOU _can help me find it!" She commands running off into the woods

"Alright, it was a simple mistake." I place my bow and quiver of arrows down and run after her.

"HEY! Slow down," I pant "I can't catch up!" I yell

But it was too late, she was gone, out of site, I lost her.

"Mom's not gonna be happy 'bout this…" I say to myself

ELIS' P.O.V

I was looking for my missing arrow, when I notice I wandered off into a part of the woods We've never been to before, in fact, I've never seen this part of the forest in my life!

"A-Alex?" I call out nervously.

You see, I've only ever been here a few times by myself, mostly I'm here with Alexis, she's the one always standing up for me, of introducing me, I only have two close friends, because I'm horribly shy.

"ALEX, WHERE ARE YOU?!" I call out again.

Still not a reply.

"Hm, weird…" I say to myself.

I walk further into the forest. "ALEXIS! Don't leave me here alone…please…" I start to worry. And then I see my arrow and pick it up.

Then I hear something, like a river, we don't have river's in our forest, then the unthinkable happens… it starts to rain. Great.

Then there was a flash of lightning.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!" I scream, and slump against the tree.

ELLADANS' P.O.V

My brother and I were out hunting, when we came across a body of a young Elleth, no older than sixteen or seventeen years in human age, slumped against a tree, wearing a pink dress that looks to be too short for her seeing as the bottom only reaching her knees, and her shoulders are only covered by little sleeves. What a strange dress for an Elleth to wear... I felt bad for her because it was so cold out.

"Elrohir, get the horses, I think she may be lost. We should take her back to Imladris." I say

"Yes Muindor." And he rushed off to get the horses

"Lle tyava quel?" I ask shaking her.

She starts to stir, and then opens her eyes.

"What is your name, Milady?" I ask

She slowly starts to try and sit up, as if she never noticed me.

"Lle tyava quel?" I re-peat my question

She starts to get really scared when she noticed me. She looks at me like I grew a second head

"Do you know what I'm saying?" I try since it seems she does not speak Elvish

She nods her head, as She shivers and I take my cloak off and wrap it around her almost bare shoulders. She tries to give it back, not meeting my eyes and says in a low voice, almost a whisper "Oh no. I couldn't..."

"No, Milady," I say "you must. What happened to your dress?"

She looks down at her dress and looks away, embarrassed "Um... I uh..." She stutters "I... um..."

Elrohir comes wi th the horses

"Ah, she's awake!" Elrohir says

"Come brother, help me get her up!" I say "Here, hold the horse still."

Elrohir did as I asked, as I went to get her.

I pick her up, and place her on the horse.

.

Elvish translate

Lle tyava quel?-Do you feel well?

**I have re written aaaaaalllllllll the chapters! Hehehehe Well. More like edited again uwu Haha well. I hoped you liked! uwu **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S**

ALEXIS' P.O.V

Mom's going to kill me, I know it, I should never have let Eli run off without me! I'm dead meat! "how could I have been so stupid?" I mutter to myself.

And I start running in the direction she took off in. "ELI!" I shout  
Today just isn't my day.

*_Flashback*_

_Eli and I were walking through the halls at school, when the popular kids started to shove_ _Eli around, and then they shoved her school books out of her hands, and when she went to pick them up, they kicked her side. And when I tried to pick them up they shoved me over._

_"What's wrong Elizabeth? You gonna cry? Huh?" the leader of their group, Jay, said._

_When she didn't answer they started making fun of her. And she ran off into the bathroom._

_I picked her books up, and ran off after her._

_"Eli? You okay?" I asked when I got in the bathroom._

_"No…" was her very quiet answer_

_"Aw, you shouldn't let them treat you like that. You know I'll always be there to help you, right?" I asked coming closer to her balled up form on the bathroom floor._

_She just nodded her head._

_"Oh, come here." I said and hugged her_

_She started crying. _

_"Sh." I said, while trying to calm her. "It'll be alright things. Will get better...you'll see."_

_*end of Flashback*_

You see, its days like these that I can just tell they'll suck.

I suddenly hear a river, okay, I'm pretty sure I've been EVERYWHEARE in this wood, but I've never, I repeat, never, saw one river in here.

And as if my day wasn't bad enough, it started to rain, Great. Just, great.

I try to find a place to take cover, and wait the storm out. I really hope she's okay…

Then I think I hear something, like a rustle in the leaves. But dismiss it; because this is a forest, it's probably a squirrel.

And then I see a little cave and go in.

And I hear it again… the rustle in the leaves… and the scariest part. A black arrow!

Well I'm glad I brought my bow and quiver… but WAIT! I'm _NOT_ killing any one! So let's just hope I make it through all this _without _killing anything or I'll be pissed. I just hope Eli's okay.

And then I see it… these ugly thing- no ugly is an understatement- running at me… that's it, I'm dead meat… for real…

And I get my bow out, and nock an arrow, and get ready to fire.

The first arrow is fired-and luckily- misses by an inch, and just nicks my arm.

And I let my arrow go, and it hits it right between the eyes. "Yes!" I say under my breath.

The next arrow I let go, I'm not so lucky, it just hits his arm.

And seeing this, I make a run for it, climbing up a tree; they're gaining on me, really fast for someone covered in armor.

I seem to have run out of luck, as I trip, and the creatures take this as an advantage to shoot. He shoots me in the upper arm, around my shoulder blade.

I scream in pure agony, which seems to make them happy because they start laughing at me. And –luckily- an arrow comes out of nowhere and hits them, and then a whole army of men come at them, but that's all I saw, because I blacked out.

ELIS' P.O.V

We were riding for a while,-I ride with the guy who got the horses- and I've been trying to work up the courage to ask them their names. But I have none, so I just sit there.

I start to really miss Alex. As I think of her, there is this horrible ppain in one of my shoulder blades. I wince and mutter an ouch, which gets me a look from the other guy.

Why did I have to run off? Sometimes I just really hate myself; -I'm depressed. I have been since I was thrirteen. no one knows that I am, or that I cut myself. not even Alex.- I wonder what she's doing right now… is she looking for me. I hope so, these men- who sound like they're speaking French, or Italian, or something- are starting to scare me…

"Where are you from, Milady?"

I don't answer

"Please answer, we wish to help you, we mean no harm." The other one tries.

I still don't answer

"I am Elladan, and this is Elrohir. Now you tell us your name." he tries

"I-I'm Elizabeth" I mumble, making a huge effort since they are.

"What did she say?" Elrohir asks

"I think she said her name is Elizabeth… I have never heard of a name like that… what does it mean?"

"I think it means blessed" I whispered

"Oh." Elrohir said "But, Lady Elizabeth. Where are you from?"

I still don't say anything.

Elladan sighs. I guess he gave up. And –luckily- after that, there were no more questions, we rode on until dark, where we set up camp. And by "We" I mean them… they wouldn't let me help…

"Are you hungry Milady?" Elladan asked handing me some bread

"Yes, thank you" I whispered

"Can I ask you one thing?" Elladan asked

I nodded my head warily

"What was an Elleth, such as yourself, doing out in the forest by yourself? Or do you have a group of elves with you?" he asked

"I-I don't have a group.. and what does "Elleth" mean? why do you speak of things that comes out of my sister's fairytale books?" I asked rather quietly

"An "elleth" is a female Elf, and I don't know what you mean by "Fairytale books" what are those?" he asked in return

"Um, why did you call me an "Elf"? I know I don't have pointed ears." I said almost in audible

"Because you _do _have pointed ears, that's why, Milady." He replied

I slowly reached up and touched my ears, it was true… my ears were no longer rounded, but they were now _Pointed!_

"…" I tried to speak, but I couldn't.

"Milady, are you alright? You look slightly pale…" Elrohir said

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came, so I closed it, gave the uneaten bread back to Elladan, lied down facing away from them as I srick my hand in my dress pocket, fingering the small pencil sharpener blade wanting to cut so badly. But I don't. I cried myself to sleep thinking about Alex. "I hope you're alright" I whispered "Wherever you are" then I wrapped Elladan's cloak around me closer, and fall into a dreamless sleep

**What do you guys think? Review Please? It'll make me happy, and update sooner. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S! TOLKIEN OWNS THE REST!**

**YOU MAY READ **

Chapter 3

Elzabeths' P.O.V

I was woken up before the sun came up -Well… that was new- By Elrohir.

"Milady, we have to get moving." He said

"Nnnnngugg" I said –Half asleep, by the way- and he offered me his hand to help me sit up.

I rub my eyes and yawn then I look around. My eyes fall on Elladan, finally getting a better look at him in the pale dawn light.

"Good morning Milady. How are you feeling this morning?" Elladan asked. My heart starts beating rappidly, for reasons unknown to me. And I get this wierd feeling in my gut.

"Good morning. I slept Okay, thanks." I said while looking down at the ground. "How did you sleep?"

"I did not. There are orcs around here. I watched over our camp whilst you and Elrohir slept." he said

"... Aren't you tired?" I ask. I know if I stayed up the whole night I"d need a monster or some coffee.

"No I am not. Elves do not need to sleep every night... Do you not know that?" He asks

"No I didn't. I was raised by a human... I'm not an elf, remember?" I say.

"But you ar- never mind, would you like some breakfast?"

I nod and he gave me some bread that he gave me last night, I gladly accepted it this time. I took a bite of it. It didn't taste anything like bread... more like cake... and then like after a bite or two I was full... this is the strangest place I have ever been to...

When we finished eating breakfast, we went off again.

"Um, do you mind my asking where we are going?" I asked

"We are going to Rivendell." Elrohir answered

"Oh… where's that?" I asked

"It is our home… Why do you act as if you have never heard of it, yet you, yourself are an Elf?" Elrohir asked

I sighed. "Because _I AM NOT _and Elf! I'm a _HUMAN!_" I pretty much screamed at them.

They looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry… This is all just so confusing…" I said looking ashamed that I yelled at them.

"It is alright." Elrohir said reassuring smile

"Hey... Um. Do you think my sister is here?" I ask

"I do not know... I am sorry." Elladan says.

"That's okay..." I say

And for a while we walked in peace. Until we came to this beautiful city.

"T-this is where you live?" I asked in total amazement

They chuckled "Yes, it is." Elladan answered

"Woah!" I said under my breath

We were very close to the gates of the city, when another group of Elves passed us. What really caught my attention was this female Elf… but she looked _just_ like Alex… _THAT _was Alex! I know it is! She was wearing what I last saw her in-All but her shirt… that was changed into a tunic like thing-. What was she doing here? I didn't really care; all I care is that she is passed out on a horse… PASSED OUT ON A HORSE?!

I made a mad dash to the horse, even though Elladan and Elrohir protested.

When I got over there, the state I saw her in made me want to throw up. There was blood seeping out of her tunic, from her make shift bandage in her shoulder, she was really pale, like so pale you'd think she was dead. I couldn't look at her like this anymore. I looked up to the Elf that she was riding with. But right as I was about to ask what happened, Elladan and Elrohir caught up to me, and started asking questions.

"What happened?" Elrohir asked

"We do not know. We found her after the battle we had with the orcs. " the head Elf who was riding with Alex answered

Then Elladan looked down at me and said "Do you know this Elleth?" he asked me

"Yes… She's my sister…" I said, as I felt tears stinging my eyes. No, I had to be strong for Alexis, I couldn't cry. I thought firmly. "Will she be alright?" I asked

"I do not know… We should take her to see Ada." Elrohir said, while taking Alexis from the Elf on the horse, and walking a few paces. But I just stood there, motionless. "You can come with us, Lady Elizabeth." He said

I just nodded my head and silently followed them.

The walk was pretty much silent, until we arrived at a door that lead us to an office like room. Inside there sat an Elf who I'm guessing in their father.

"Ada" Elladan said "Ada, we found this Elleth, she said she had no party of Elves she travels with… and then Suiadan came back from scouting out that orc party, and found her sister. She is in need some medical treatment now." He finished

"Elladan, you and Elrohir take her to the healing room. I will be there shortly." He said

Their father got up from his chair and came over to me. He looked at me for a minute, and asked "What is your name child?"

"Elizabeth sir." I whispered looking at the ground

"Oh… well Elizabeth… why were you traveling alone?" he asked

"I-I don't know how I got here… I was just looking for my arrow-" I couldn't finish because my throat got too tight, like when you're going to cry.

"I do not understand."

"Neither do I ..." I whispered

"Follow me. I will go someone to show you to your room." He said "We will talk more of this later."

"Okay." I said, and followed him out

"Maerwen, this is Elizabeth. Will you show her to a room?" He said

"Of course, my lord." Maerwen said "Follow me please."

I followed her to a room, she opened it, and I saw the most elegant room in my life.

"Would you like to bathe milady?" She asked "I will go get some warm water for you." She said while leaving

I walked over to the bed, and sat down on it. "I hope she's okay…" I said a to myself

Pretty soon Maerwen came back to fill the bath with warm water.

"There you go milady." She said.

"Thank you…" I said, and went into the bathroom to take a bath.

When I finished there was a dress on my bed for me, I walked over to it, and was about to pick it up, when I noticed Maerwen sitting on a chair by the dresser. I yelped in surprise.

"Milady, did I scare you? I am sorry!" she said

"No, no. It's okay…" I said "But, if you don't mind me asking... why are you still here?"

"To help you dress of course!" She said

"Oh… um, thanks?"

"No need to thank me!" she said pretty soon I was dressed in a purple-blue dress.

"Thank you, Maerwen." I said

"You're welcome… If you do not mind… I must be going."

"No not at all." I said

And she left. I stayed where I was, on my bed for a while. But then I got bored, and started to wander around the room. Pretty soon, that got boring too, so I went to wander around outside. There was the most beautiful garden in my opinion EVER!

I looked around for a few minutes then sat down on a bench. I absentmindedly played with my locket, while watching the sun set.

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MEH OC'S! MR. TOLKIEN OWNS THE REST!**

**Hi ya! hope you're having a good day!**

**Without further ado! you may read!**

Chapter 4

Elladans' P.O.V

We have just finished healing Lady Elizabeth's sister enough to let some healers to take over for a while, and Ada has asked me to go get her for Dinner.

I look in the gardens first, sitting on a bench, is where I found her, she was changed into a purple dress. It looked like she was asleep. So I went over to her.

She was asleep, so I had to wake her, but how do I wake her? I'll try calling her name. "Lady Elizabeth." I said a little above a whisper… nothing… so I shook her shoulder a little, then she started to wake up. "Lady Elizabeth, we have to go to dinner."

"Okay…" She said rubbing her eyes. Then I helped her up. We walked in awkward silence for a few minutes, so I started up a conversation.

"How was your nap?" I tried

"Good, thank you. I feel much better now."

"That is good."

"Yeah…how's Alex?" She asked me

"Who?"

"My sister, is she okay?" She asked me

"She is doing well." I answered

"Okay. Thank you."

"You are welcome"

Soon enough we arrived to the dining hall. I held the door open for her, and we entered.

Elis' P.O.V

We entered the dining room like thing, there where sooooo many Elves there! Even more than our relatives on Christmas or Thanksgiving! I followed Elladan over to a seat next to Elrohir, and Lord Elrond.

"Hello Lady Elizabeth!" Elrohir greeted me

Why do they insist on calling me that? It's kind of getting on my nerves, but

I'll deal with it later.

"Hello." I said

I sat between Elladan and Elrohir, across from Lord Elrond.

"Tell us about yourself, Elizabeth?" Lord Elrond said

"Well, um… I live with my adopted mother and my sister Alexis, in a forest in Iowa." I said

"Iowa?... I have never heard of Iowa…" Elrond said

"…Well, I'm not from around here, I know this sounds crazy, but… in fact… I'm not even from this world…" I said the last part a little quitter.

They all stared at me like I was crazy.

"…if you do not mined my asking, is there anything else you can tell us? It might help us get you home." He said

"Well, um…. My sister and I have these lockets, my mom says we've always had them… the funny thing is… they don't open like they're supposed to…" I said taking it off, and handing it to his outstretched hand, he took it, inspecting it for a minute, and handed it back to me.

"That is interesting… Tell me. Do you remember anything about your parents?"

"Well… I don't remember much about them… just that a note said their names were Christopher and Adilya…." I said

And then Lord Elrond started muttering to himself about stuff, and names like 'Eruaphadion' and Faelwen', then he said "Tell me, Elizabeth. Was your sisters' locket a golden leaf, by any chance?"

"Yes… why?"

"Nothing…. Excuse me, but I have to go…" He said and left

"… Was it something I said?" I asked

"…I do not know…" Elrohir said

"….hm…." I said

After that we finished eating dinner, and went outside into the garden.

"How do you like the garden, Lady Elizabeth?" Elrohir asked

"Oh, it's the most beautiful place I have ever seen!" I said

He chuckled "I am glad to hear that!" Elrohir said

We sat down on the ground, looking at the stars, I was mesmerized by them; I always loved looking at them, sometimes sleeping outside, just imagining I was up there.

"Do you like star gazing?" Elladan asked

"Mm hm. Very much." I said smiling

"That is nice." Elladan said, smiling back

We sat in silence for a while.

"Follow me!" Elladan said

"Alright" I said, getting up along with Elrohir.

We started following him through the garden, past it now, and now we came to a little hill. We stopped for a minute, and then Elladan started up the hill, so we followed him up. There was the most beautiful sight of the stars I've ever seen… "What do you think, Lady Elizabeth?" He asked me

"I-I don't know… It's so beautiful..." I sat down on the ground and started looking up at them.

We sat in silence for a long time. Just looking up at the stars.

I started to doze off.

Elladans' P.O.V

I sat looking at the stars with Lady Elizabeth and Elrohir for a little over an hour. None of us saying anything... None of us needing to... It was a perfect night.

I looked over at Lady Elizabeth to see she has fallen asleep, she was laying down right next to me, and she looked so peaceful. There was somethig about the look of her sleeping form that was mesmerising... I should take her back to her room.

I move over to her, and pick her up. "Elrohir, I am going to take her back to her room." I whisper

"Okay." Elrohir says "I am going to head back, too."

I walked down the hill with Elrohir beside me, and Lady Elizabeth in my arms. We do not say anything on the walk back. Not needing to.

We make it to Elrohir's bedroom, mine next to his.

"I am going to take her to her room, I will meet you back here when I get back. I want to tell you something." I say, Elrohir nods.

And I start back to her room, after asking where it was along the way.

I passed through several halls and corridors, I could not help noticing how she looked when she slept again... She looked so much more peaceful than when she was awake... I got to her room. I opened it up, walked in, and put her down on the bed.

"My lord. I will take it from here, My Lord" Maerwen said

"Okay. Thank you, Maerwen." And I left her room.

3rd person P.O.V

(In Alex's room.)

Alex lay in a bed, beside a window, unconscious. A healer lies asleep in a chair, next to the bed. At 2:30 AM. (In Alex's dream.)

Alexis' P.O.V

I was running, running for what felt like my life. From what? I don't know... I looked back and immediately regretted it. Chasing after me was a huge Troll! I turned around again and ran faster. I was running in a pitch black place. It seemed endless, and like it'd never end... I was horribly wrong! It all of a sudden ended... Why was this happening to me? I was backed up to a wall by the troll-who had a CLUB!- I screamed as its club came very close to my face- (out of her dream 6:58 am (her P.O.V still) ) I shot up in bed, -Yelping from the pain in my right shoulder- sweating really bad, but I was freezing cold though, my heart racing so fast! And great, my head's throbbing. I looked out the window, trying to slow my racing heart. I was still exhausted, even thought I felt like I have been sleeping for years. The sun was just coming up now. I looked around. The room was empty... Wait! How the heck did I get here? Last time I checked, I was in the woods, running for my life! I reached up to my right shoulder, touching it to see if this was a dream. I touched it, and winced in pain... 'Great! It's not a dream.' Well... I might as well get up. I stood up (or tried to, at least); when someone across the room said

"It would be wise not to get out of bed yet! You were hurt pretty bad. My name is Suiadan, the healer. It is nice to meet you." The healer, Suiadan said. I studied him for a moment. He has dark brown hair, almost black. With blue eyes... The strangest part is. He has spock ears! Wow... Sounds like the Lord of the Rings elves. And the name too... Well. It's impossible. I reply with

"I'm Alex. Likewise."

"I'm sure your sister would be relieved to know that you're awake. Shall I get her, Lady Alex?" He asks

"Um, wait! Eli is here, too?!"

"Yes milady. She was really worried about you."

"Um. Then, yes. Please get her. Thank you" I say

He exits the room. Leaving me with my thoughts.

Ellis' P.O.V

I was very rudely awakened by a sharp knock at my door. "Come in!" I say, a little croaky though... Wait. How'd I get here? Who changed me? How dare they?! Hm, oh well! The door opens, and an elf dude walks in.

"Oh! I amm sorry for waking you! Forgive me, Milady! But your sister, Lady Alex has awakened, and wishes to see you."

"Um. Okay," I say kind if quite getting up, and walking around the bed, to a chair, grabbing a robe meant for me, and following him out. We walk in silence for a minute, "how did you sleep milady?" The Elf asks

"erm... Good. Thank you. Did you sleep well?" I ask

"Very well Milady. Thank you." He says. We come to a door; he opens it, and lets me walk in first.

"Thank you." I say. He nods, and shuts the door behind me "ELI!" Alex whispers-yells, from across the room, in a bed "How the flipping heck did you get here?" She was still pale-ish, and I could tell she was still very weak.

"Well, I guess I kind of got knocked out a little..." I say sitting on the other side of the bed, embracing her for a good half of two minutes. Tears coming to my eyes. One falls out, down my face. "Aw, Eli, what's the matter?" She asks. I get off the bed, and start to pace the floor.

"Well... It's just... When they brought you here... You were really pale, with an arrow wound on your lower right shoulder," I say, tears really start to fall now. At a rapid pace. "I thought *hiccup* that you we-were... I can't! I just can't! I'm really sorry for starting all this! It's all m-my fault!" I say, breaking down.

"Come here!" Alex says, with open arms. I go to her, and she embraces me, a second time. "It's not your fault! Don't say that! It would be just as much my fault as yours!" She says.

Alex's' P.O.V

I was still really cold for some strange reason, when Elli comes in. "ELLI!" I try to yell, but it just comes out as a whisper she turns to look at me "How the flipping heck did you get here?!" I say. She comes over, sits on the other side of the bed.

"Well, I guess I kind of got knocked out a little..." She says. We hug for about a minute and a half, when we break apart, I notice she's crying. Why?! "Aw, Elli, what's the matter?" I ask

The she gets off the bed and starts to pace.

. "Well... It's just... When they brought you here... You were really pale, with an arrow wound on your lower right shoulder," She says, tears really start to fall now. "I thought *hiccup* that you we-were... I can't! I just can't! I'm really sorry for starting all this! It's all m-my fault!" I can't stand it anymore! I hate seeing her like this! Most of all, because I'm the reason why!

"Come here!" I say. She almost runs over to me. I hug her for a minute

"It's not your fault! Don't say that! It would be just as much my fault as yours!" I say, trying to calm her. Then I hug her again

Ellis' P.O.V

We sit hugging each other for a while. My tears have stopped now. Then the door opens, and Elladan and Elrohir walk in. "Thank you, Suiadan." Elladan says. They walk over to us, and sit.

"It's good to see you are feeling better Milady." Elrohir says to my sister. "How did you sleep, Lady Elizabeth?"

"Good. Thank you..." I say "... But you guys don't have to keep saying all the formal stuff... It makes me feel weird... Just Elli is fine with me..."

"… Okay… If you wish that But you have to do the same for us _Eli _" Elrohir says, it's funny how he says my name, like it's something foreign

"Um… So. Good morning..." I say

Alex clears her throat. "OH! This is my sister. Alex. Alex, these are Elladan and Elrohir."

"… You're kidding, right?" Alex ask

"No, Alex. I'm not." I say

"If this is some sick person's idea of a joke, I'M SOOOOO not buying it!" Alex says

"I-I do not understand?" Elladan says

"Yeah…" I say.

"Call me crazy, but those are the names of Lord Elrond's sons in Lord of the Rings, Elli! And I'm pretty sure middle-earth DOESN'T EXIST!" Alex says

"… I think you need some sleep, Alex… Why don't we leave you to that?" I ask

"Whatever." She says

"I will ask someone to bring you some breakfast when you wake up." Elladan says "Come, Eli."

"Alright, just one second." I say "Alex. I'm sorry, I really shouldn't tell you so soon… but, I'm pretty sure we… are in Mr. Tolkien's books…" I say, pushing mine, and her hair back, showing her that we have Elf ears.

"… Cool…" She says, slumping down in the bed.

"I'm going to go now, Alex. Be back in a few hours. Bye." I say, leaving to go get dressed

Alexs' P.O.V

Well, if we're in Lord of the Rings… then that means, I WAS BEING CHASED BY ORCS! FREAKING ORCS! Wow… you don't hear that every day… I think slipping into unconsciousness

* * *

**Wowee thanks for reading uwu**


	5. Chapter 5

**I ONLY OWN MY OCS!**

**WOWEE THANKS FOR READING THESE EDITED CHAPTERS! STILL GOT A FEW CHAPTERS TO GO! BUT W/E YOU GUYS LIKE MY STORY, RIGHT?**

**Without further ado! begin!**

* * *

Eli's P.O.V

We were walking to my room in silence, when Elladan asks me "Why did she mean by 'Middle-earth is not real?"

"...well...uuuuuh... Ah! Do you guys um, remember last night at dinner?"

"Yes. But what does that have to for with it?" Elrohir asks

"Um... Well, when I said 'I'm from another world'... I kind of meant it... If you know what I mean..." I say, finding my feet interesting at this moment

"I-I do not think I really understand you, Eli." Elladan says

"...Well... In my world they had a book trilogy of your world, you see. So we know a lot about your... Uh... World?" (A-N Alex and Eli have never seen the movies) I try, looking Elladan and Elrohir in the eyes

There was a long silence

"I... Think I understand..." Elrohir says. Elladan nods. We arrive at my room

"I'll only be a minute," I say, walking into my room. I go into my wardrobe. There are several pretty dresses in here. I see a pink one, a blue one, an orange one, and they all have the same simple, beautiful designee, but different detail, like some have little beads, others have embroidery. The designs are. A dress that reaches the ground, with sleeves that go about seven inches past your fingers. And a V neck. I choose the orange one, it has just a plain design, without beads or anything on it, simple, yet beautiful. 'I wonder where my boots are?' I think. I undress, put my dress on, and brush my hair, leaving it just hanging. I stand there thinking. And walk out. –barefoot, by the way. Hah! - "Sorry I took so long." I say

"That is alright. Let us go." Elladan says

"... Sooo... What's up?" I ask. Elrohir looks at me puzzled

"... Trees?" He asks

"Oh! I forgot! You don't speak like us! I meant, how are you guys? Sorry."

"That is alright. Um. We are fine," Elladan says "the people from your world speak strange."

"Yeah..." I say, looking at the ground.

"Well... What is up?" Elladan asks 'OH MY GOSH! I can't believe he just said that!' I think

"I'm alright." I say, giggling a little "Doing better now that Alex has woken up." We arrive at the dining hall. Elladan opens the door for me, and we go in and take our seats.

Everything looks and smells so good! We start eating something that looks kind of like a pancake, but it tasted way better!

"How are you three doing this morning?" Lord Elrond asks, joining us

"Good Ada. How are you?" Elrohir asks

"Good." He answers "Did you visit your sister this morning?" I nod "that is good. Was she doing well?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"That is good. When you are finished eating I need you to come me, okay?"

I nod "May I ask why, My Lord?"

"I need to talk to you."

"While you and Elizabeth are talking Ada, we will bring Alex some breakfast." Elladan says, and Lord Elrond nods

"Bring her something easy. Like oat meal." Lord Elrond says

They nod

When we finish, Lord Elrond and I get up, and I mouth 'I'll see you later!' They nod. I walk with Lord Elrond to his study.

"Are you enjoying your stay here?" Lord Elrond asks

"Yes, thank you for letting my sister and I stay here." I say, smiling

"That is good. And you do not need to thank me." He says smiling back.

We arrive at his study, he opens the door for me and we walk in, in there he tells me to sit on a couch like thingy and an Elf walks in and says "He has arrived." And in walks an old man

Alex's' P.O.V

I didn't sleep long, I really couldn't... I mean. Would you be able to if you found out you were in Middle-Earth? Or so they told me.

"Stupid forest... Stupid people telling me I'm in Middle-Earth... Stupid comfy bed..." I mutter whacking my bed. I try to sit up, but then remember that ugly son of an idiot shot me with an arrow! I sigh... "This is going to be a long day..." I say to myself I wish I could get out of bed... All I want is to go outside... And an apple... That'd be nice... A nice big apple. I haven't eaten for like... A few days. "I'm hungry..." I say, "I am in need of food!" And this time I push myself out of bed, as much as it hurts, I'm hungry and I want food! I hobble around the room until I get to the door. Which opens, and smacks me right in the face. I yelp "What the heck was that for?!" I yell and regret it after I do, because it burns my throat.

"Oh no! Are you alright?" One of the four elves in the room asks... Wait! Why am I seeing four?! There's only supposed to be two!

"Are there four of you?" I ask

"Um… no. there are only two of us." Says Elladan. I feel sick now.

"Uh oh!" I say. And then puke all over the floor and my gown.-Which I'm surprised because there's nothing in my stomach. - "I'm so sorry..." I say

"It is okay. I'll get someone to clean that up... Why are you out of bed?" Elladan asks

"I was hungry, so I was going to get something to eat." I say.

"Well, if you are still hungry, we brought you some breakfast." He says, pointing to Elrohir

"Um, yeah. Thank you." I say, "Can you help me up? I'm afraid I might puke again." I say As Elladan helps me up and back to my bed.

"We will send someone to help you change, and I will leave this on the table." Elrohir says, putting the tray of yummy looking food on a table.

"Alright. Thank you. And I'm sorry again for... Doing _that__._"

"No. I'm sorry I hit you with the door." Elladan says a little sheepishly "well... We will see you later. And I wouldn't eat very fast if I were you. Your stomach might still be upset"

And they leave me alone... _Again__!_

_I walk -wobble- _over to the wardrobe in the corner. I open it and take out another nightgown. I peel the puke covered one off, and put this one on. I walk over to the laundry hamper "I'm not a baby." I say to myself. And put the dirty gown in it "I don't need anyone's help." And walk to the table. I sit down and look at the food on it, there's oatmeal, an orange, and some water. I start eating and my stomach feels better now and even better now that I have food in it. I start on the oatmeal, then the orange and then I sip the water, when I finish I go back to my bed and lay down. I try sleeping, but my head is killing me, as an Elf lady walks in.

"Oh! You changed by yourself." I nod. "Do not mind me, milady," she says "I am just here to clean up the mess."

"Um. May I ask your name?" I ask

"Of course!" The young Elleth says "My name is Thalionwen."

"Thalionwen." I mumble to myself "My name is Alexis, Though, you can call me Alex."

"Well, Lady Alex. Why not trying to get some sleep?" She says

"Okay." I say, but I don't fall asleep immediately, I lie awake thinking about my adopted mother. I wonder what she is doing right now. Are we on the news? Are we ever going to get home? I want my Hunger Games books! Will grandma and grandpa be okay? Why am I worrying so much? Of course they will! I then close my eyes and fall asleep.

Ellis' P.O.V

He looks as old as my grandpa... Just older. He has gray hair and beard, a friendly face, a gray hat and cloaky thing-

Lord Elrond clears his throat breaking my train of thoughts

"Hm? Oh. Yes?" I say

"This is Mithrandir. He knows more about you than anyone if I am correct."

I give him a look like "Who the heck is Mithrandir"

"Oh! You may know him as Gandalf"

I look at Gandalf and start giggling like an idiot.

"Excuse me? Does something amuse you, child?" Gandalf asks

"Well," I say between giggles "yo-you're Gandalf..." I say looking at my feet feeling very embarrassed now, when I feel this pain in my forehead, like someone whacks me with a door! I rub it and wince. "Ouch." I mumble

Gandalf chuckles as if he didn't notice "Well, you know my name, are you Elizabeth or Alexis?"

"Um... Elizabeth" I say quietly

"Ah. how is your sister doing? I heard she got wounded"

"Um, yes..." I say "Alex... She is doing better"

"You did not know your parents, correct?"

"Yes... All I know is their names..."

"Oh? What are they?"

"Christopher is my dad's name. My mom's is Adilya." I say

"Oh... And you both have got locket that won't open?"

"Yes."

Then he turns to Lord Elrond.

"It is true. These are the two. What room is Alexis in?"

"I will get someone to show you."

"Um... I know where she is..." I Say

"Alright. Will you take me?"

I nod

We walk outside of the study, and down the hall, and turn a corner. Then we get to Alex's room. I open the door, and almost hit a maid, "Oops! I'm so sorry!" I say

"No. It's alright Milady. No harm done." She says smiling, I smile back at her. "I am almost done here." She says.

"What happened?" Gandalf asks

"Lady Alex threw up after getting hit in the head." She says.

'that's weird because I felt a pain in my head like being wacked...' I think

I walk over to her, and sit on the other side of the bed, and try to wake her up. "Alex. Alex, someone wants to speak to you."

"Mmm. If it isn't Tom Hiddleston, tell them to go away." She says waking up.

"It isn't him, but I think you'll like who it is." I say waving Gandalf over.

"Is that... Gandalf? Or is my head still messing with me?"

"It is Gandalf." I say, helping her sit "I still say Tom Hiddleston would've been better." she mumbles to me, I giggle, and Gandalf gives us a "who is he?" Look.

Then the young Elf maid picks up an empty food tray and leaves.

"Hello, Alexis. How are you feeling?" Gandalf asks.

"I've felt better, but good I guess." She says Gandalf chuckles.

"That is good." He says "do you know where you are?"

"Yeah. But not why," she says

"That is something to tell you when you are feeling well again." He says "I would like to ask you and your sister a few questions."

"Alright." We say

"Alexis, can I see your locket?"

"... Um... Yeah." She says handing him her locket. He looks at it and hands it back,

"Can I see yours?" He asks me, I nod and hand it to him; he does the same thing, and hands it back to me. "May I ask how old you two are?"He ask

"We're both seventeen" Alex says

"Do any of you feel a certain pull towards nature and animals? And do you sometimes feel like you might be able to understand them?"

"That would be Eli." Alex says "She is always quiet, and enjoys nature and animals and that sort of thing. Don't you Eli?" She says and gives me a funny face, I elbow her in the rib, because I don't like this much attention. "OUCH! What was that for?"

"Knock it off." I whisper

"OH. What do you enjoy, Alexis?" Gandalf asks a little oddly I might add.

"Well, I've always enjoyed healing things." Alex says "I want to be a Doctor."

He then sits there for a minute in thought. "Well," he says finally "I shall leave two alone now, I'll be leaving now." He says and gets up and leaves.

We both burst out laughing right as the door closes. "Oh my gosh! I-I can't believe we just met Gandalf!" Alex says between giggles

"I can't believe you said you wanted to see Tom Hiddleston! Did you see the look on his face?! He was all like "who the Heck is Tom Hiddleston!" I say almost dying from lack of air, and I fall off the bed right as the door opens. Elladan and Elrohir walk in to us dying of laughter. I sit up, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"He-hello!" Alex says breaking into laughter again. They look at us like we're crazy.

"Hello?" Elrohir says "what is so funny?"

"Um, I don't know if it will be easy to explain." I say laughing again, as they help me off the floor. I sit on the bed again, composing myself, as Alex continues to giggle.

"So!" Alex says, when she finally stops laughing, "how are you guys?"

"We are good. We came to see how your head is," Elladan says.

"What do you mean, by seeing how her head is? Were YOU the ones who hit her?" I ask with an eyebrow raised

"Um, a little. It's doing fine, thanks for asking. So! How long till I can get out of this bed?" Alex asks, changing subject as fast as she can

"Two more days, maybe. We will see how you well you heal." Elrohir says

"Goody!" Alex says sarcastically. I give her an an "oh shut it" look.

"Hey! Why don't we let you rest?" I say, "I mean you want to get better, _don't you_?" I only say this because I'm pretty sure she'll say something nasty to offend them...

She grumbles, "I've been restin all day, stupid." and lies down. And then we leave.

Alex's P.O.V

I can't believe she ditched me! I mean, I wasn't going to do anything bad... Okay. Maybe I was... But hey! I _hate_ being in bed, even when I'm sick I never stay in bed. Makes me feel useless. It's times like these I miss my Guitar. I look out the window, it must be around two rights now... Maybe I'll sneak out again... This time through the window though. And plus, I'll only be gone for a while! I get out of bed a little wobbly, and look around for my sneakers, they're not here! What the heck! I look around, and spot the wardrobe again. "Maybe they're in there." I say to myself. And plus, I'll need clothes, too. There's no way I'm going outside in a nightgown! I walk over to it, and open the doors, and look inside. None of my clothes are in there! Only my shoes. If they threw them out, I'll kill them! I take out a blue dress and my shoes and change. This is going to be hard, I look at the window, how do I get out through there in a dress?" I say. I walk over to it, and open the window, I look out, and see a tree right next to it, well, this should be easy enough. I reach out and grab a branch of the tree. Then I get a leg out of the window onto the tree, then the other, now I'm on the tree. And I close the window half way, just in time, as someone comes in. They look around; I can't really see who it is thought, 'cause the braches cover it. I don't stay long, though. Just in case. I slide down the tree, cutting my calf. I don't care, though, because I'm free! I fix me dress and try to fit in enough for an Elf wearing Nike sneakers. I start walking down the road, when I come to a kitchen, and steal an apple. Then I walk down the road farther. I came a forest. I can't help it, but go in, even though I don't know my way through. I hear voices, "Yikes!" I say, choking on my apple. I cough a few times, and then drop the apple, turning, and catching my dress and a bush. "Ugh! This is why pants are better." I mutter. I yank it free, but rip the dress. "Darn it!" I say, but run behind a bush, as Elizabeth, Elrohir and Elladan come by.

"See? There's nothing here." My sister says in her quiet way

"I could have sworn I heard something or someone..." Elrohir says.

"Maybe it was just a rabbit." She says. Then they look at the bush my dress was caught on. And of course! The piece of cloth and the apple! I hold my breath as they come closer to it, Eli picks it up. I'm so dead!

"What's this?" Eli asks.

"It is a piece of clothe, and there is an apple, too." Elladan says "maybe you were right..."

"Come on. Let us see if we can find who it is." Eli says

Luckily, they go the other way. I get up and run out of the forest. I walk back to the tree, and climb, but the blood from my calf is making it hard. But I get up to the branch I was on. And guess what? There is more than just one Elf there now! There's also Gandalf, and an Elf that looks like Elladan and Elrohir... LORD ELROND! Great! Now what? Well, all I can do is sit her until they leave. Since I left the window open a little, I can hear what they say.

"How do you think she got out?" Gandalf asks.

"I do not know... Do you think she got far?" Lord Elrond asks

"No. Not in her state..." Gandalf says

That's what they think!

"Maybe she is with your sons." Gandalf says.

"Suiadan, go find Elladan, Elrohir and Elizabeth. And bring them here."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Thank you."

And he leaves.

Great. Looks like I'll be here for a while...

Elis' P.O.V

I walk through the forest with Elladan and Elrohir, when Elrohir thinks he hears something. We walk over to a bushy-thing.

"See? There's nothing here." I say I say quietly

"I could have sworn I heard something or someone..." Elrohir says

"Maybe it was just a rabbit." I say

Then we all hear something and look at the bush. It has something on it. I walk over to it, and take it off. I bring it back and say "what is this?"

"It is a piece of clothe, and an apple." Elladan says "maybe you were right..."

"Come on! Let's see if we can find who it is! I say, forgetting my shyness for a while, and we walk off to the right. "Do you think maybe the perso-Elf, might need help?" I ask

"Maybe. For all we know, it might not be an Elf, or Human." Elrohir says

"Well, there aren't any footsteps here… let's see if they went the other way." I say, turning around. They follow me, we re-trace our steps, back to the bush, and that's when I see it! Blood leading behind the bush "Look guys! Down there!" I point to the ground, by the bush.

"You're right!" Elrohir says. "And the blood is leading behind the bush." We walk over to it. "And it seems like they were here when we were looking at the cloth on it… we were so close!"

"Let us follow them!" Elladan says. We weren't even walking for a minute, and then we run into Suiadan, he says "your father needs you." Says to Elladan and Elrohir, "he needs you, too." He says to me "It's about your sister!"

* * *

**What do you think?! **

**Hey! Who would rather meet? Tom Hiddleston? OR Gandalf? I would choose -Even though I'm a HUGE Tom Hiddleston fan- I'd choose Gandalf!**

**R/R :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S! MR. TOLKIEN OWNS THE REST!**

**hello! HALF WAY THROUGHT EDITING THE CHAPTERS! YAYAYAY!**

**OH and the reason for switching from P.O.V so often is to see the story through everyone's eyes. if it annoys you. you don't have to read uwu **

**you may read now**

* * *

Elis' P.O.V

Did he just say something's wrong with Alex?! "Um... What do you mean it's my sister?" I ask

"I am sorry... But your sister, she is missing." Suiadan says

I have to keep calm. She's probably just in the bathroom. "Did you check the bathroom? Wardrobe?" I ask

"Yes. The wardrobe was open. And I checked the bathroom myself." He says

"... O-okay..." I say looking at the clothe in my hand "Elladan... Elrohir... This... It might be her dress?" I say, holding on to the little hope I have.

"Perhaps." Elladan says

"I-I want to go look..." I whisper, with a lump in my thRoat

"Come!" Suiadan says

I want to run, but I'm still bare foot, and I don't want to cut my feet. So I just follow at there pace-which is too slow in my opinion - we near the end of the forest, we come to a stone road, we go inside, and cross many hallways ro get to Alex's room. Suiadan opens the door and motions me to go first. I do, and I walk in. Gandalf and Lord Elrond are there already waiting for us.

Alex's P.O.V

Gandalf is sitting in a chair in the corner, while Lord Elrond stands thinking. I feel horrible for causing all this! But I just sit in this tree. I hear foot steps, I look down and see Suiadan, Eli, Elrohir and Elladan walking to the door. And they walk in. It takes a few minutes for them to get to my room, when they do, the look on Eli's face breaks my heart. She looks so upset. Like she wants to cry, but doesn't because she doesn't like crying in front of people. She says she already seems weak enough. I hate it! All of this!

Eli's P.O.V

"Elizabeth. Have you seen your sister?" Gandalf asks. I just shake my head "No" I say, that's all I say because if I say more, I'll start crying

"Come stand by me." Gandalf says. I walk over to him, and he puts his hands on my shoulders and says "We will find her. Do not worry." I nod. While this was happening, Lord Elrond was asking Elladan and Elrohir the same thing. I watch , tightening the blue clothe in my hands. - blue. Alex's favorite color - what if some animal attacked her? Maybe this is all that's left of her... I don't think I can hold them back any longer, "excuse me." I say and rush out of the room, as the first tear falls out.

Elladan's P.O.V

We walk into Alex's room, Gandalf and Ada are there. Gandalf starts asking Eli questions about if she knows where Alex is. As Ada does the same to Elrohir and I. "When was the last time you saw Alex?" Ada asks

"We went to check on her and Eli and found them laughing," Elrohir says "and she asked when she would be allowed to leave bed, I told her two days, maybe more, maybe less. depends how she heals She didn't like the answer. So Eli said we should let her rest. She seemed upset about that too. And then we left."

"Are you sure she did not follow you three?" Ada asks

"Elrohir thought he heard something, so we went back a few yards in the forest, and saw some ripped clothe on a bush, and a half eaten apple next to it and a blood trail." I say. I was about to ask for the clothe from Eli, when she says "Excuse me." And leaves as tears falls down her cheek.

We all stand motionless for a few minutes, until I say "I should go check on her." then I leave to go after her

Eli's P.O.V

I run down the hall; tears streaming down my face. I can't believe I let this happen! I want to be with her! I run into Mearwen. She tries stop me.

"Milady! What is the matter?!" I don't stop. I keep running. I feel horrible leaving her there, though. But it doesn't stop me. I get to my room as the first sob leaves my throat. I shut the door behind me. Sliding to the floor, against the door. Bringing my knees to my chest.

"Why am I so weak?" I ask myself. Shutting my eyes tightly, tears sliding down my cheeks. Sobs rack my body. I wish I was strong like Alex. I haven't seen her cry... Ever. Not even when we were younger. She'd laugh instead of cry. She'd try to get me to laugh my tears away. It only works when she's here. "I-I need you, Alex." I say. I must look like a child. Curled up, afraid of the world. I wish I could stop crying. Forever. I haven't cut in two months, and I feel like I need to... I don't know how longer I can go... But I have to stay strong. For Alex. I can't do it... Even in a moment of weakness. I can't even get up to look for my blade and my pocket... I just curl up and hope the tears stop. More and more tears slide down my face. One after another. Then there's a knock at the door. I panick and I blurt out, "Go a-away, please." That must have sounded pathetic...

"Eli. Are you okay?" Oh no! It's Elladan! I all of a sudden start blushing. I can't let him see me like this!

I say "Yes... Now please, Go away..." I sob again.

"It does not sound like you are... Can I come in? Please?" He asks. I don't say anything. Hopping that my weight is enough to stop him... It isn't. He pushes the door enough for him to come in. He sits down next to me. "Eli... What is wrong? What made you leave?" He asks, shutting the door. I don't say anything for a few minutes. "Eli, please answer me..." He says. I sigh, and sit up next to him, against the door. I look at him, as a tear slides down my cheek. I wipe it away roughly. I take a deep breath.

"Nothing. I can handle it." I say. 'I'm not bringing him into my sorry excuse for a life.' I think to myself. I get up and go to the wash stand in the middle of the room. I wash my face, and dry my face off. I look at myself in the mirror, and sigh. I'll be tuff. I'll stop crying. I turn around, and walk back to him. "I'm ready to go." I say. He nods, standing up and opening the door for me, I walk out. He catches up with me, and stops me.

"Eli. We _will _find your sister. Okay?" He says. I sigh, then nod. We continue walking. "

"Elladan... This is her favorite color." I say, showing him the clothe. "She might still be out there." I say. He nods.

Elladan's P.O.V

I pass by Mearwen "Mearwen, have you seen Eli?"

"Yes My Lord. She came down this hall. I tried to stop her to see what was the matter because she was crying, but she ran past my into her room... I am worried about her, Lord Elladan..." Maerwen says I nod

"Thank you Mearwen..." I say I walk down the hall, to her room, where I hear quite sobbing in her room. I cannot decide whether to knock on her door, or to give her some privacy. I stand there for a few minutes thinking. I decide to knock. "Go a-away please..." Was the quite answer.

"Eli. Are you okay?"

"Yes... Now please, Go away.." She says then sobs again

"It does not sound like you are...Can I come in? Please?" I ask

There was no answer. I turn the knob of the door. someones in front of it. it is Eli. she is lying in front of the door, not moving. I open it just enough for me to fit through. I then slide next to her. there is something about seeing her like this that makes me upset... I do not know why. "Elii... What is wrong? What made you leave?" I ask her. She does not answer... "Eli. Please answer me." I say. She sighs, sitting up next to me, leaning against the door. She looks at me, as a tear rolls down her cheek, She roughly wipes it away. And takes a deep breath.

"Nothing... I can handle it..." She says. She sits there thinking for a minute, before getting up and walking to the wash stand. She washes her swollen face. Then starse at her reflection bitterly. She turns around and says, "I'm ready." I nod, standing up. I open the door for her, she walks out, and walks ahead. I walk out and shut the door. I catch up to her. I then stop het and say

"Eli. We _will_ find your sister. Okay?" She sighs and then nods her head. We walk for a few minutes.

"Elladan. This is her favorite color..." Eli says. "She might still be out there." I nod my head. We near the door. I look at her. It is upsetting seeing her like this. There is a pain in my chest... I do not know why... and I open it for her. She walks in, I do after her. She goes, and sits on the bed; I walk over and ask "

"May I have the clothe?" And she nods, and gives me the clothe. I take it and say "Thank you." And walk back to Ada and Elrohir. "Ada, this is the clothe we found. Eli says it is Alex's favorite color; she thinks that Alex was in the forest... She also thinks she might still be there, and hurt." I say. glancing at Eli, before looking back at Ada.

"Do you, Elizabeth?" He asks. She nods her head.

"Do you think we can search for her?" I ask

"Yes. If Elizabeth thinks she would be there." He answers

Eli nods again. "But I want Elizabeth to stay here. She looks exhausted. Suiadan. Can you take Elizabeth to get something to eat?"

"Yes My Lord. Come Elizabeth." Suiadan says.

She follows him out of the room.

"You and Elrohir check the woods. There might be tracks there." Ada says

"Alright, Ada." I say "Come, Elrohir." And we leave the room.

Eli's P.O.V

We get back to Alex's room, where I walk to the bed, and sit. I do feel embarrassed that they all know I was crying, though. Elladan walks over and asks "May I have the clothe?" I nod, and he takes it, and says "thank you." My heart flutters in my chest. And walks back to Elrohir, and Lord Elrond. "Ada, this is the clothe we found. Eli says it is Alex's favorite color; she thinks that Alex was in the forest... She also thinks she might still be there, and hurt." Elladan says. He glances at me, before looking back at Lord Elrond.

"Do you, Elizabeth?" He asks. I nod my head.

"Do you think we can search for her?" Elladan asks

"Yes. If Elizabeth thinks she would be there." He answers

I nod again, not trusting my voice. "But I want Elizabeth to stay here. She looks exhausted. Suiadan. Can you take Elizabeth to get something to eat?"

"Yes My Lord. Come Elizabeth." Suiadan says.

I follow him out, he opens the door for me, when I walk out, he follows, and then says "She will be alright, you know?" I nod, not really in the mood for sympathy. "We will find her." He says.

"I know." I say "Thank you." We have to. We turn the corner, and arrive at a door. I'm guessing it's the kitchen. He opens it, and allows me to go in first, and follows. He sits me on a stool, and gets some cheese and crackers. He brings them over, and gets a glass of water. "I want you to eat and drink this. Then I want you to take a nap, okay?" Suiadan asks

I nod, and take a cracker and start to nibble it, thinking. "Are you the Elf who saved my sister?" He nods, sitting next to me. I look at him "Thank you." I say and I hug him, he hugs me back. I then look him right in the eyes "I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for that." I say. He smiles

"Why would I want you to repay me?" He asks

"It's just something important to me. If someone does something nice for me, I feel the need to repay them." I say. Feeling strangely comfortable around Suiadan.

"Well if I ever need help, you shall be the first Elf I think of." He says, squeezing my arm, with a reassuring smile. I smile back. I start on the third cracker, this time I put some cheese on it. I turn to Suiadan "Would you like some?" I ask

"No thank you. I am not hungry." He says I nod, and Finish the cracker, and take a sip of water.

"I think you and I are going to be great friends." I say, as I finish my crackers, then down my water. I start feeling sleepy as Suiadan leads me to my room, and I lie down.

Elladan's P.O.V

I lead Elrohir silently through the woods, back to the bush that the clothe was found on. I look down at the ground; and my heart drops. I see a trail of blood on the ground. "Elrohir, look." I say, pointing to the ground. He gasps "we do not tell Eli." I Say. He nods. We follow the trail. It leads to behind the bush. We keep following it, luckily, it leads out of the forest. We keep following.

Alex's P.O.V

After listening to the conversation, I slide down the tree, reopening my cut, and run off. I go into the house/palacey thing, I don't get too far, when I run into a golden haired Elf. "Um... Hello?" I say

"Does your name happen to be Alex?" He asks. I nod "will you follow me then?"

"Will I get your name if I do?" I ask

"My name is Glorfindle. Follow me now?"

I nod and follow him, woah...the Elf that saves Frodo, is taking me to my doom... We walk silently, not even making a noise with our feet as we walk. We arrive at my door. I sigh. "Am I in trouble?" I ask

"Yes." He says with a smirk

"Hey! Not funny!" I say. He opens the door for me. I walk in, and so does he. I'm going to be in more trouble than the tine I snuck out to a party when I was fifteen.

"Where have you been?!" Lord Elrond asks when I walk in.

"Hello to you, too." I mutter, Glorfindle hears this and grins a little. "Too late to say I was here the whole time?" I ask sheepishly

Elladan's P.O.V

We follow the blood trail out of the forest, it takes us from the kitchen, to a tree next to Alex's room. When we hear voices "Why did you leave your room?" Was the voice of Ada

"Because I hate being trapped!" Came the voice of Alex

"Do you know what could have happened to you?" Ada asked

There was silence

"Your sister is worried sick about you. She thought you might have been hurt very bad." Came Gandalf's voice

"I didn't think anyone would notice... I didn't want anyone to get hurt... I'm sorry." Alex said

I turn to Elrohir. "Looks like they found her." I say. And start for her room. There's still a trail of blood. We follow it to her room. I open the door, and Elrohir and I walk in. "Hello Guys!" Alex says turning around to see us. We stand next to Glorfindle. I wave, and Elrohir smiles.

"Where is Eli?" Elrohir asks

"She is taking a nap." Suiadan answers

He nods.

"Alex," I say, she looks at me "you leg is bleeding." I say pointing at the stain in her ripped blue dress and the puddle of blood she is standing in.

"Oh yeah. I cut myself sliding down a tree." She says.

"Would you like me to bandage that up?" Ada asks

"Yes, please my Lord..." Alex says

And they leave.

Alex's P.O.V

We walk - well, he walks. I limp - to a room I'm guessing is for healing. He opens the door for me, and we walk in. He sits me down on a bed, and gets some bandages and cream from a cabinet; then he comes back. I lift up my dress to my knee, and he begins to clean it. "I'm sorry I left..." I say

"It is okay... Just _please_ do not do it again." Lord Elrond says. I nod

"... How worried was Eli?"

"She ran out of the room crying." Lord Elrond says. I nod.

He just finished puting on the bandage, as Suiadan walks in.

"Lady Elizabeth has waken up." He says. I look at Lord Elrond. He nods. And I hobble as fast as my injured leg and massive headache will take me! But then I realize... I have no idea where I going... Dang it! Suiadan walks up behind me. "Follow me." He says. I nod

We walk for a minute or so, then we come to a door, he opens it for me, then closes it. Inside is Eli... She sits there... With a blank expression on her face, thinking. I walk over to her. "E-Eli?" I ask. She snaps out of it, and turns to me.

"ALEX!" She screams and hugs me super tight

"Eli... ELI! Ca-can't breath!" I say

"Oh! Sorry!" She says. And loosens a bit, but not all the way. "What were you thinking?" She whispers "I was worried sick. I-I don't know what I'd have done if I lost you." Eli says. I feel like crap now.

"I don't know..." I whisper back "but I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." She says, and pulls away. "I want you back in bed!" She says

"Alright." I say "I'll go."

"Good!" Eli says "And stay in there, too this time!" She hugs me again.

We break apart, and she walks me back to my room. "I have to go, Alex. But I'll be back ar dinner time." Eli says. And she hugs me again, then walks off. I open the door, to find it empty. Good. I walk in and go to my wardrobe, and pull off my sneakers, and put them away. Then I pull off my dress and put another nightgown on. I walk over to the bed and lie down.

Eli's P.O.V

I walk back to my room, and to my bed I sit there for a few minutes. Just thinking. Thinking about today. About our adopted mother. Our real parents... What were they like? Was my mother beautiful? Was my father brave and handsome? How did they die? Will Gandalf tell Alex and me? I hope so... Mearwen walks into my room She has a new deep red dress. It has silver lining in it. It has to be my favorite dress so far! "I have Readied this dress for you, milady." Mearwen says. Oh crud! It must be near dinner time! Mearwen helps me into it. I remember wanting my boots. "Mearwen. Have you seen my boots?" I ask.

"Yes, Milady. I hope you do not mind that I washed them. I shall go get them!" She says; hurrying off. I look at myself in the mirror. I really look pretty tonight. I smile as Mearwen comes back with my boots. They're knee high boots, and flat at the bottom, they are also brown. I slip them on as Mearwen brushes my hair. She takes three strands of hair, and braid them behind my head. There was a knock at the door.

"Two seconds!" I say. I look at Mearwen, she slips a lily between one side of my hair. And nods. I walk over to the door and open the door to see Elladan and Elrohir. "Hello." I say. And we begin walking. I must have been in there for a while thinking, because they've been able to get ready, and it looks like they've been ready for a while.

"Ada said that Alex can come to dinner because she was well enough to get out of bed, but she cannot dance too much, or it can reopen her leg wound." Elrohir says, breaking my train of thought. I look at them puzzled. "We are having a ball to welcome our sister home." Elladan says.

"You have a sister?" I ask. I must have forgotten Alex telling me that.

"Yes. Her name is Arwen." Elrohir says. I nod. We come to Alex's room and Elladan knocks on the door.

Alex's P.O.V

I never did go to sleep. I just sat in bed, stairing off into space, as an Elf walks in. I look at her and see it's Thalionwen. "Hi, Thalionwen!" I say, waving. Thalionwen smiles and says "Hello, Milady." And waves.

"I am here to prepare your bath." She says, then I notice she carries two pitchers of hot water.

"I thought I was supposed to stay in bed?" I ask. She smiles and shakes her head. "No. Lord Elrond has said you are well enough to go to the ball." She says. I smile.

"I've never been to a ball!" I say, getting excited. I get out of bed and follow her. She dumps them into the tub and tells me.

"I shall wait out there to help you dress." And leaves. I take my clothes of and step into the hot water. It stings my cut, but I ignore it, feeling very gross. I wash up, and sit in the tub until the water goes cold. I get out and dry off, going to Thalionwen. She has a blue dress prepared for me. It looks like the one I had on earlier. She helps me into it, and I do my hair. I put it in a messy bun, not really caring if it looks bad wearing it to a Royal ball, I'm too tired to do anything else. I walk over to the Wardrobe, taking out my Nike shoes. "Milady! Those are not suited for a Ball!" She says, "Here. Take these." She says, handing me some Ballet flats. I nod, slipping them on. "Let me look at you." Thalionwen says. I turn to her. She gasps "Milady! You look beautiful!"

I giggle. "Thank you, Thalionwen." I say, spinning. I feel beautiful. Then there's a knock at my door. "Coming!" I say, rushing and tripping on my dress, and hear Thalionwen giggling. I reach the door, and open it. Eli, Elrohir and Elladan are here.

"Hello." I say. Eli smiles. "Come on!" She says. I walk out, waving goodbye to Thalionwen, she shuts the door.

Eli's P.O.V

We walk behind Elladan and Elrohir. They're in the middle of a conversation. I turn to Alex. "Wow. You look great!" I whisper.

"Thanks!" She whispers back "You too!"

I look at her, from head to toe. I sigh. "A messy bun?" I ask. "Alex. We're going to a ball. Not a sleepover!" I whisper.

She laughs. "But they've never seen a messy bun, they wont know!"

I laugh. "True!" I say. "Hey. Did they let you wear your Nikes?" She sighs sadly, and shakes her head.

"Nope. She said 'It is not suited for a Royal ball!' So she gave me these." Alex says. Lifting her dress a little to show her Ballet flats. "Did they let you wear your boots?" She asks.

I nod happily. "Uh huh!" I say.

She laughs. "Lucky you!" She says. we are at the dining room-place. They open the door for us, Alex and I walk in first, them behind us. We find a place to sit. I sit next to Alex, across from Elladan and Elrohir... But there's an extra seat... Just then a female Elf walks by. She's really pretty with long, dark brown hair. She sits in the empty seat.

"Alex, Eli. I would like to introduce our sister. Arwen." Elladan says.

* * *

**What did you guys think!? They found Alex! YAY! Review plz!**


	7. Chapter 7 pt 1

**Chapter 7 pt 1**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC'S!****!**

**HAI! ENJOY!**

* * *

Eli's P.O.V

We sit there staring at each other for a few minutes. Then Alex turns to me and gives me a wicked smile and I growled "Don't you dare!" At her. But she just sticks her tongue out at me and says in the WORST english accent

"'Ello Govna!" Which gets her strange looks from everyone at the table in earshot. I clear my throat, and say in my best confident voice (which isn't that confident)

"What she means is. Hello... Hi. I'm Elizabeth, but you can just call my Eli. This is my twin sister, Alex." I say "Nice to meet you." I say quietly. She just smiles.

"Well, Eli. It is very nice to meet you." It's my turn to smile now. We fall into a comfortable silence as diner is served. We have a soup that looks very good, and we also have salad. Alex, (being Alex) starts a strange conversation.

"Sooo... What's your guys favorite animal?"

No one says anything... So she says "Fine! I'll start! I like... Dogs! Eli?"

I sigh "I like Cats. Arwen?" I ask

"I like horses. Elrohir?" Arwen asks

"I like dogs as well. Elladan?" Elrohir asks

"I like horses, too." Elladan says

"So! What's next?" Alex asks. We all stare at her, not really understanding what she means. "Ugh! One of you start a conversation!" Alex says

"... Can you two play any instruments?" Elladan asks

"I can play guitar... It's like a big lute! And since I know Eli wont tell you, she has a very good singing voice. Don't ya _Eli_?" Alex asks. I feel the heat rushing to my cheeks as all four of them stare at me; waiting for my answer.

I clear my throat, "No. I don't like singing. I'm not very good at it." I say quietly, looking at my soup.

"Yes you do!" Alex says. I shake my head, not looking up yet. Alex sighs "Don't listen to her; she's just really shy." The nod their heads. "Oh. And I'm sorry I scared everyone today." Alex says, with a small smile.

"That is okay." Elladan says "I know what it is like being trapped inside all day. I understand." He smiles. Arwen looks puzzled.

"I do not really understand?" She says.

"Alex got shot with an arrow two days back. And we healed her, so she has to stay in bed for a few days. But I guess she did not like the idea of it, so she... How did you get out?" Elrohir asks.

Alex smiles sheepishly. "I climbed out the window, and down the tree."

"... So she climbed out the window, and down the tree, and she got out. So she lead us on a wild chase for a while." Elrohir finishes. Arwen sits there with a blank stare on her face; then she starts laughing. And pretty soon, everyone is... Well they all are; I'm not... It doesn't seem very funny to me.

"You climbed out the window?!" Elladan asks. Alex nods, giggling. When they finish laughing,

I ask "Alex, can I talk to you... In private?" She looks at me for a minute, then nods.

"Excuse us real quick." I say. They nod. I take Alex's arm, and lead her out of the room. "You wanted to talk to me?" Alex asks. I nod.

"Alex... I'm afraid I'll mess up..." I say. Looking at the floor.

"What do you mean?" She asks me "mess up at what?"

I look up at her. "Afraid I'll mess up dancing..." I say.

She gives me a smile. "Don't worry!" She says, taking my face between her hands, squeezing it until I look like a fish. "You'll be perfectly fine!"

"You think so?" I ask. She nods "and if I mess up, we can leave?" She nods again

"I pinky promise that we can leave when you want." She says, smiling.

I smile back, locking our fingers. "Okay!" And we giggle.

"Now come on! Let's go!" She says. We lock arms, and walk back into the dining room. When we get back there, it seems everyone has finished their dinner, and are ready to dance. "Okay! We're back." Alex says. She sits down next to Elrohir, and Elladan asks me to dance. I nod, and he leads me over to the dance floor.

Alex's P.O.V

I watch Eli go, really wishing to bring my knees up to my chest, to sit more comfortably, but I don't remembering I'm at a royal party/ball thing, and It'll seem impolite; so I sit with my feet on the floor. Eli dances really well... Why can't I be as graceful s her? I remember when we signed up for Ballet classes when we were eight years old.

*Flash back*

_"Mom!" Eli and I yell running through the door, after getting home from school. "We're home!" _

_"In the kitchen, girls!" She yells back. We walk into the kitchen. We wanted to ask her something, but decided to ask her at diner. "Hey! Why don't you two get started on your homework? I made cookies." Mom says. We sit at the table, and take out our homework. Mom sets a plate of cookies next to us, and two glasses of milk next to it, and leaves the room for a minute. "Alex! What if she says no?" Eli asks. _

_"Don't worry. She probably will let us!" I say. _

_"Who will probably let you do what?" Mom asks coming back in. _

_"__Nothing!" We say, getting started on our homework. We really wanted to ask her for ballet classes, even though I wasn't much of a dancer. I was doing it for Eli. She really wanted them, and I was going there to protect her. At dinner tonight, we decide to ask. I look at Eli, and she nods. "Hey mom?" I ask. "Yes Alex?" She says. I take in a deep breath and say. "Eli and I would like to take ballet lessons!" _

_She sits there taking in everything I said. "Well. Where did this come from?" She asks. Eli fidgets in her chair. _

_"Alice Hooper kept bragging that her mom is letting her take dance lessons, and Eli and I want to take them, too." I say. I can't stand Alice Hooper; she hates Eli and me. She calls us 'the clones' and torment us. I don't take it too hard, but Eli does. _

_"Well... I'll think about it..." Mom says. _

_"Thanks mommy!" Eli says, with the biggest smile on her face. _

_Later that night, I was up reading The Hobbit for a school project; I had just gotten to the part when they were singing 'That's what Bilbo Baggins hates' when Eli came in, _

_"I can't sleep, Alex." I put a book mark in my book and closed it. I sit up and pat the bed for Eli to come over and sit next to me. She does. _

_"Why can't you sleep?" I ask. She fidgets with her P J's. _

_"I got a call from Alice. She said that I would suck at ballet... And that I shouldn't even try..." She says. _

_I sigh. 'I hope Alice Hooper falls in a puddle at school tomorrow' I think. "Don't worry. You'll do fine." I say, and hug her. Just then, mom walks in. _

_"Girls. I'll let you go if you promise to keep your grades up." She says. Eli squeals, and jumps up and flings her arms around moms neck. _

_"THANK YOU SO MUCH, MOM!" She says giggling. _

_"Yeah! Thank you! I promise we'll keep our grades up!" I say, and hug her, too. In a week, we are in the car on our way to our Ballet lessons. We're too nervous to speak. We arrive. _

_"Now remember girls. No matter what Alice says, don't listen to it. Have fun!" Mom says and hugs us. We walk in and take our places. Then a woman in her late twenties or early thirties walks in. _

_"__Hello class! My names Mrs. Johnson." It all happened too fast for me to remember it all, all I remember is being pretty bad. But Eli did really well. She got the lead part in the Nut cracker at Christmas! But she got a cold at the last minute. I got a role, too. A mouse. But Alice Hooper was Eli's understudy. We were about to go on. I decided I would trip Alice on purpose, because she was so mean to Eli. I did too. She was so angry that she yelled at me and the play was cut short. Eli said I shouldn't have done it. But I needed to._

_*End of flash back*_

I laugh remembering it. "What is so funny?" Elrohir asks me.

I smile and say "When Eli and I were young, we had this dance thing we did with a bunch of other boys and girls. Eli got the lead part in it, but got sick. So this jerky girl we know got the lead. So on stage I got close enough, and I tripped her!" I say, laughing again. Elrohir laughs too. "She is so mean to Eli, I'm kind of glad we got away from her." I say.

"Why was she mean to her?" Elrohir asks.

"She just... Was. She always was. From the very first day we met her. Kind of stuck up. Like in an "I'm too important to talk to you" sort of way." I say.

"She does not deserve to talk to either of you." Elrohir says. I laugh.

"Trust. I wish she never did." I say smiling. I look around, and see Eli, still dancing; I smile. Seeing her finally having a good time, feels like a big load lifts off my shoulders. "Thank you for being Eli's friend. She doesn't have many back home." I say, turning to look at Elrohir. "It means so much too me." I smile. He smiles back.

"I enjoy being her friend. I would like to get to be yours, as well." He says.

"I'd like that, too." We sit there, in a comfortable silence.

Eli's P.O.V

We start dancing. I don't enjoy it. Even though its finally something I can do. I'm really glad I put myself through nine years of dance classes. I really dislike the waltz, though. Which I think we're doing now. It brings back too many bad memories. When I was sixteen, my first - and only - boyfriend and I danced in the moonlight almost every night. I met him in dance class. His name was Logan. He was very strong and tall and handsome... He was also a cheater. He cheated on me with another girl named Anne. I never did that dance again. Up until now... The music is very nice, though. And Elladan is a very good dancer. It's like we glide across the floor... It feels like a fairytale... Well, if I'd stop stepping on my dress. I guess boots weren't the best idea for dancing in. But I'll live.

"Do you enjoy dancing, Eli?" Elladan asks me.

I nod. "Yes, thank you." I say, smiling. It's a fake smile, though. I'm really hurting inside though. I don't know why. But Elladan reminds me of Logan. Like in the way he looks. They have the same eye color. Around the same hight... Why does he have to come back to haunt me? Everything reminds me of him. It hurts really bad... I block the thought of him out of my mind, and focus on dancing. He can't come here to hurt me. I trip on my dress again. This time, falling on my butt.

"Eli! Are you okay?" Elladan asks. I look up at him. I start to giggle. Then that turns to laughing. Until I'm laughing uncontrollably. "C-come on. Help me up, please! I Look like a fool!" I say, he helps me up, "Thank you!" I say. We walk back to the seats, both laughing like fools.

Alex and Elrohir looking at us like we're crazy! "Okay, Eli. Are you guys drunk?" Alex asks. I shake my head.

"No! I tripped on this stupid dress, and fell!" I say, breaking into more laughter. This time they both join us.

"Hey! Speaking of tripping, do you remember when I tripped Alice Hooper in our Ballet recital?!" Alex asks, making me laugh harder. Remembering it. She was crazy to do it.

"Yes! You are crazy!" I say. Arwen comes back, and sits down next to me and Elladan. "What are you guys laughing about?" Arwen asks.

"When Eli and I were eight years old, we had this dance recital for our dance class, and this mean girl got the lead part, so I tripped her. Her face was soooo red! Like an apple really!" Alex says. Arwen smiles.

"It's really stuffy in here. I'm going to go outside for a few minutes." I say, getting up.

"I'm coming with you!" Alex says. We leave and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Alex giggles. "You really did need to get out, I see." She says, smiling.

I nod. "Far too many people." I say. "Anxiety kinda took over me in there..." She takes me by the arm, and leads me outside. We start running to the garden. Stopping when we were almost there. We sit on the ground, by a tree. We look at the sky, it's so peaceful here. Part of me hopes we'll never have to leave. But the other part knows nothing lasts forever. It's been five minutes, when Alex gets up

"It's getting cold. I'm going inside." She says, "want to come?"

I shake my head. "I'll be in in a while." I say. She nods and leaves. I sit on the ground, just staring at the sky. It looks really cloudy, like it might rain. I know I should leave. But I don't. I sit there. Zoned out. I wish Alex had her Guitar. I don't have a very good singing voice, but I enjoyed every sunday, staying at our grandparents house, and every sunday night, we'd put on a little concert for them. I'd sing and Alex would play Guitar. Sometimes I'd even play Piano. I miss those Sundays. Today is the first sunday I could remember not spending it with them. I miss them, even though I've only been gone for two or three days. They're the only people I know. But I guess like I said. Nothing lasts forever. I guess it's time to make new friends and meet new people... I sigh. Sundays will never be the same again... I feel something wet hitting my nose. I frown, looking up at the sky. As it starts pouring. I gasp. Running to the cover of a little Gazebo. I sit there squeezing the water out of my dress. Now it's really cold. I shiver, bringing my knees up to my chest, and take off my boots, then pulling my dress over my feet. I sigh. Why did it have to rain? Now I'm wet and freezing. Should I run for indoors? Or should I wait for it to stop raining? Will it take all night? I sigh. I guess I'll stay here for a while. At least the weather matches my mood. All of a sudden there's a blast of lightning! I yelp, busting straight up. I think I'll risk it! I start running as fast as I can. I really couldn'i care less now that I'm wet. I trip on my dress, and land in a patch of mud! I get up, and run again. I run out of the garden, shivering like crazy, and trip again. This time I land on my face in grass. I get up, but I twisted my ankle! I lean against a tree, and hope they come looking for me soon. Luck isn't on my side tonight!

Alex's P.O.V

The ball has ended a while ago, and I'm in a sitting room with Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir. "Hey guys?" I ask.

"Yes?" Elrohir says.

I stand up, walking to the window. "Shouldn't Eli have come back yet? It's been an hour since I left her." I say. Then a bolt of lightning strikes, I jump. "Okay! I'm going to look for her! Who wants to help?" I ask. They all stand up.

"I will get a towel for when you find her." Arwen says. I nod.

"Good idea! She has to be soaked by now." I say. She goes off to get a towel.

"Alex. You should help her." Elladan says "You might trip in the dark, and hurt your leg again."

I nod. "Okay..." I say. Kind of upset that I can't go. But not in a fighting mood. So I walk off with Arwen. I turn around real quick and say "Oh yeah. If she's in a horrible state, and you laugh at her, you'll have to answer to _me_!" I say. "Good luck!" I say, walking off. I catch up with Arwen, we're walking side by side. "So. How are you?" I ask.

"I am doing fine. How are you?" She asks.

I smile. "I'm good." I say. We walk silently now. It's an awkward silence. I hate thoughs! 'Think fast Alex!' I think to myself. "So!" I say, breaking the silence. "Do you like riding horses?" I ask. 'Please tell me that didn't sound creep! Please tell me that didn't sound creepy!' I think to myself.

She smiles. "Yes, it is very fun." She says. "Do you like to ride horses?" She asks.

"I use to. The land lord said our land wasn't big enough to own a horse." I say "So we had to get rid of spots." I say.

"What is a 'LandLord'?" She asks.

I sigh. "If I tell you this, do you promise not to think I'm crazy?" I ask.

She nods her head. "Well... You see... I'm not from this world..." Say, waiting for her to respond.

"I... Do not really understand.. She says.

I sigh again. "Well, somehow, not too sure how, Eli and I had been taken from our world, to this one." I say. "And Gandalf is the only one who knows why, but says he will tell me when I'm better." I say. She stands there, taking everything in.

"Well... I think I understand now." She says. I smile. We start walking again.

"So on to the subject of a LandLord! A LandLord is a guy who owns your property, and can like tell you what you can and can't do. So in this case, he told us we couldn't own a horse because we didn't have enough room." I say. She nods. "He's a real jerk!" I say. We come to a closet. We take out four towels, and head back to the sitting room.

(Checking up on Eli!)

I've gotten tired of standing up, and my ankle's killing me, so I'm sitting in mud. Great. Have they forgotten because they're having such a good time? Would they forget about me? There's another lightning blast, i jump again. "Why does that keep scaring me?" I ask myself. I want a warm blanket and a batch of cookies... And tea, with a romantic comedy. Not going to get that, though. So I just sit here. More lightning. I yelp this time. "Would they hurry up and notice yet?" I say. But it's drowned out by the rain. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!" I yell at she sky. I've had enough of waiting. No help's coming. I'll just limp back inside. Let's just hope I don't run into anyone important, like Lord Elrond or Gandalf... I'll never live that down... Ever! I get up, and start limping. I fall again, into mote mud. I get back up again. I'm getting closer, I can see light. I look down at my dress, it's covered in mud. I'm almost there when I hear voices. I fall again, and my dress gets caught on a bush, like really caught and wont get free. "Help me..." I whisper

Elladan's P.O.V

Elrohir and Have just gotten outside, and are already soaking. "Be carefull not to slip in any puddles." I yell to Elrohir, because the rain is just too loud. The rain is so thick I can only see about a foot away. I wonder wear she is. We try the garden but she is not there. We go to the Gazebo. Eli's boots are there. Elrohir picks them up.

"She was here!" Elrohir yells to me. We leave the garden, we see mud splattered all over some grass.

"I think she has been here!" I say to Elrohir, with a smirk. We get up. "She might be close." He nods and we set off again. I hear in the distance "Why is this happening?!" It sounds like Eli. "Elrohir! Did you here that?" I ask him.

"Yes! She might be closer than we thought. We take off. The wind starts picking up now. I can see light up ahead. I can also see the outline of a limping Elleth

"Elrohir! Look!" I say, pointing ahead. She fell, and got back up, but her dress is caught on a rose-bush. "I think that is Eli!" I yell to Elrohir. He nods and we run towards her. We near her, just as we hear a "Help me..." From her confirming it is her. "Eli! What happened?!" I ask. She turns around, cutting her wrist on a thorn. "Ouch!" She says. "Can one of you help me?" She asks. I nod, and Elrohir goes over to one side of the bush, as I go to her, "How did this happen?" I ask again, taking a twig from her hair. She sighs. "I'd rather not say..." She says.

* * *

**Thanks. And review!**


	8. Chapter 7 pt 2

**Chapter 7 pt 2**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S!**

**YOU'RE SO CLOSE HEHEHEHE **

**you can read now**

* * *

Elladan's P.O.V

"I got it!" Elrohir says, standing up. She sighs in relief. But doesn't stand up.

"What is wrong?" I ask.

She looks down. "I hurt my ankle kind of bad, and walking on it wasn't a good idea." She says.

I nod, and help her up. "I can take it from here." She says. "I'm covered in mud, I don't want to get you muddy."

I shake my head. "No. I do not think that is a wise idea. Here, give me your hand." I say. As Elrohir gets her other side. I can not help but laugh a little. She is quiet a sight to see. I still think even covered in mud she still ooks stunning... I cannot think why... She looks at me, like she cannot believe I did that. "I am sorry." I say. There is a bult of lightning in the sky, and thunder rumbles. Eli slightly jumps, then wimpers.

"Eli. Are you afraid of thunder?" Elrohir teases her.

She looks down at her feet. "No..." She mumbles.

I smirk. "Then why did you jump?" I ask. She does not answer.

I laugh, along with Elrohir. We finaly get inside, where Arwen and Alex are waiting with towels. Alex rushes over. "Oh sweetie! What happened?" She asks. Eli doesn't answer. I gratefully take a towel from Arwen, and dry my face off, as does Elrohir.

"Thank you, sister." I say. Now that we get a better look at Eli, Elrohir and I cannot help, laughing. She is covered from head to toe in mud! Alex stairs daggers at us and mouths 'I'm going to kill you two!' Arwen and Alex wrap a very dirty Eli in towels.

"Come on. Let's get you washed up!" Alex says.

As Ada and Mithrandir walk by. "What happened here?!" Ada asks.

I shake my head. "We do not know. Eli wont tell us." Elrohir says as Eli's cheeks go red with embarrassment. She looks mortified. And Mithrandir says

"How about you two get Elizabeth cleaned up, hm?" They nod.

"Come on." Alex says. Elrohir and I chuckle quietly, but Alex heard us, Ada too. He shakes his head in amusement

"One second." Alex says. "I'll catch up." She has an evil look on her face. Looking at my brother and I. "I'll take care of you two... _Later__!" Alex says, and stalks _off. Elrohir and I just stand there. Ada and Mithrandir chuckle. "I would like to know what happened when you found her." Ada says.

Alex's P.O.V

"Eli... What happened?" Arwen asks.

She doesn't answer. She stops. "I forgot my boots!" She says, trying to turn; but yelps, falling to the ground. I feel a strange pain in my ankle as well... then I remember when I felt that my ankle got twisted... This is all so wierd

"Els, what happened?" I ask.

"I want to get my boots. Then I'll tell you." Eli says.

I know she's just stalling. I sigh, turning to Arwen. "I'll go get her boots." I say, turning around. I walk back to the sitting room. They're in the middle of something, so I wait for them to finish.

"And her dress got caught on a rose-bush, so we helped her get unstuck. And then some thunder rumbled and she got scared, and we got back here. And you know what happens next." Elrohir says.

I notice he has Eli's boots in his hands. I clear my throat. They all turn to me. "Can I have herBoots, please?" I say with an outstretched hand.

Elrohir gives me a funny look "Will you promise not to 'Kill' us?" he asks

I nod and hehands me the boots. I thank him, and leave. I walk down the hall. I get to Eli's room, where Arwen was helping her get water for a bath. "I got the boots." I say. "Now tell us what happened."

Elrohir's P.O.V

I decide to tell them what happened to Eli. "Alex, Arwen, Elladan and I were in this room, when Alex noticed we had not seen Eli in an hour, and it was raining as well. So we decided to go look for her. And it was hard to see her, so I think we missed her the first time. And we came across a patch of grass by a mud puddle, with mud splattered all over the grass. So that is why she is covered in mud. Then we went to the garden to see if she was there. But only her boots were." I say, lifting her boots to show it. "And we left the Garden. Elladan saw an outline of her a couple of feet ahead of us, and she fell, she stood up. And her dress got caught on a rose-bush, so we helped her get unstuck. And then some thunder rumbled and she got scared, and we got back here. And you know what happens next." I say. Someone clears their throat. I turn to the doorway. Alex is there. "Boots, please." She says, holding out her hand. I put the boots in her hand. "Thank you!" She says cheerfully. I was going to ask her how Eli was, but she leaves.

Eli's P.O.V

"And that's when Elrohir and Elladan spotted me, Elrohir helped me get my dress unstuck from the bush. I told them I twisted my ankle. They helped me up, and thunder rumbled, I got scared. And they teased me about it. I wa-"

Alex cuts me off. "Elrohir didn't add that in!" She says. Arwen and I look at her puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Arwen asks.

Alex looks like she was going to hurt someone. "Elrohir told Lord Elrond and Gandalf about what happened when they found you. They left out the part where they teased you!" Alex says. "

Like I was saying. Then we got to you guys. And you know the rest... Can I wash the mud off me now?" I ask quietly.

"Of course!" Alex says. "Take as long as you need!" Arwen nods. "We shall wait here." Arwen says.

I walk out of the room into the bathroom. In there, there's a bath tub filled with steamy water. I strip and get into the tub. Immeaditly, my cold body fills with warmth. I sit there for a minute, warming my body back up. I then start taking twigs out of my hair, then I wash it. After that I start on my face, washing all the mud off it. The I start on the rest of my body, working all the way down to my feet. When I'm done, the water is really dirty, so I get out, and let the water out, and I dry off. I look around, then notice I didn't bring any clothes with me in here. So I look through the key hole in the door, to see if they're still there. They aren't; so I open the door, and limp over to the wardrobe, and take out a nightgown and underclothing. I put them on and start brushing my hair. They walk back in,

"Hey. I'll do that if you want." Alex says "And I want you to keep this in your ankle." She hands me an ice pack looking thing. I hand her the brush, and they help my to the bed. I sit on it, and they sit behind me, brushing through my mess of hair. Then there's a knock at the door;

"I will get it." Arwen says. Gandalf's at the door.

"Alexis. I need to talk to you." He says. Alex looks at him for a minute, "I will finish helping her brush her hair. Go." Arwen says, with a smile. She nods, handing her the brush, and leaving with Gandalf.

Alex's P.O.V

I walk out of Eli's room, I think for a minute. "Am I in trouble?" I ask.

Gandalf chuckles. "No, child. It seems by the chase you lead us on today, that you are well enough to take in why you are here." Gandalf says.

I nod. We walk down a few halls. And we get to this door that looks really royal-y. Gandalf opens the door for me, I walk in. Lord Elrond's in here too, by the look of it, it looks like his study.

"I have Alexis." Gandalf says. Lord Elrond nods, and Gandalf takes me over to a couch by a fireplace, and tells me to sit. I feel like a little kid that broke something. But I don't ask anything. I just wait for them to start. "Let us start by talking about your parents. Your mothers name is Faelwen, her name means "Justice". Your father. We had to make up a name for him, if the Enemy got a hold of you two. His real name is Erumollien which translates into Abduallah. His name mean "Servant of Iluvatar". Now. You and you sister. Your names are "Beriadanwen" that is you name. It means "Defender of men." Now, your sister. Her name is "Eruwaedhiel" it means "Oath of Iluvatar". " Lord Elrond finishes. I sit there. Taking everything in. I finally nod.

"Okay..." I say. Thinking everything I know has been a lie. Everything.

"Alexis. I want to tell you something more important now." Gandalf says. "You take after your mother. She was a healer, she could heal anyone. And a born leader You said you wanted to be one yourself, and you seem to have that in you, too. She, before she passed away. Was supposed to fight alongside Aragorn, to save the race of men. Your sister is much quieter, and enjoys the company of nature to Humans. Your father was like that. She takes after your father. It is still a mystery what she will do to save the race of Elves. Your father was the only one who knew." Gandalf stops for a minute. A saddened look on his face. "We have some sad news... When you are completely healed, we are sending you to Loth-Lorien, to train your fighting skills, with Haldir. The Marchwarden." He finishes.

I - once again - remain silent. I can't believe they're making me leave Eli here... That's going to be hard for us both. "How much longer do I have?" I ask.

Gandalf sighs, getting up, and walking over to Lord Elrond, they whispere for a few minutes. I start thinking. I only remember one time we were seperated. When we were twelve years old. I wanted so badly to be a singer. So our Uncle and Aunt offered to take us to New York for two weeks. Eli stayed home because she had dance lessons twice a week, and couldn't miss them.

*_Flash back* _

_* ALEX! Uncle John and Aunt Polly are here!" Mom shouts to me. I'm in my room with Eli, packing the last things I needed. "I'm going to miss you Eli." I say sadly. She looks up from her feet and whispers "I'll miss you more..." And takes a wrapped up box from behind her back. "Don't open it until you reach New York. 'Kay?" She says. I nod. She hands me the box. I put it in my backpack. I wrap her in a hug. Then there was two knocks at my door. Uncle John opens the door, and walks in. "Hey girls!" He says. "Why the long faces? I promise Eli, it will only be two weeks. Then we'll be home." He says, and hugs her, then he hugs me. "I'll take your suit case, Madam Alex!" He says. Eli and I laugh. He picks up and goes down stairs. "I'll write you! And I'll call you every night! And before you know it, I'll be home. Just like Uncle John says." I say, grabbing my guitar. Eli gets my backpack and we walk downstairs. Aunt Polly hugs us both. "Are you exited?" She asks me. I nod. "Yes, Aunt Polly!" I say. She looks at Eli. "Hi, Lizzy!" She says, "How are you doing?" Eli sighs, looking at her feet, then back at Aunt Polly "I've been better." Eli says, with a half-smile. "How are you doing?" Eli asks. _

_"I'm doing good, thanks for asking." Aunt Polly says, smiling. "You ready?" Uncle John asks. We nod, mom and Eli stand in the drive way, watching us leave. I wave to Eli. As one small tear rolls down her cheek. We are on the airplane, we're almost there. I look at the wrapped up box. "Buckle up! We're landing soon." Says the pilot. I strap my seat belt. We land and I get my backpack. We're waiting for our suitcases, and my guitar. As soon as we get them, we wait for a taxi. "How did you like your first plane ride?" Aunt Polly asks. "That was really cool!" I say, smiling. We get a taxi, and get in. We head to the hotel, I mess with the present Eli gave me. I put it back into my backpack, and look out the window. This is so exiting! We get to the hotel, and go to our room. I go to my bedroom for the next two weeks. I put my clothes in the dresser, and closet. I go to my backpack and take out the box. I take the wrapping paper off carefully, and see a camera. I smile. Then take my phone out, and call Eli. "Hey Els!" I say, smiling because I can hear mom in the background asking so many questions. "Hey Alex! Have you settled in yet?" Eli asks. I hear mom again, saying thank you. "Tell mom I said yes," i say. Mom, Alex said she has. Did you open your present yet?" Eli asks, excitedly. I laugh. "Yes! Way too cool!" I say. "I'll take plenty of pictures. I promise!" I say. "Oh! I got to go! Dinner time! Love you! Bye." Eli says. "Bye Eli! Love you too!" I say, hanging up. _

_I've been here for a week, and took a bunch of pictures of everything. Now I'm waiting to get interviewed by a guy who owns a great music school. Then a man comes over and says "Alexis Barns" and I walk onto the stage. I look out into the seats and see Uncle John and Aunt Polly. I take a deep breath, and plug my guitar into the amp. "What will you be singing, Miss. Barns?" One of the guys in the seats say. I clear my throat, walking over to the microphone. "Um, because of you, by Kelly Clarkson..." I say. They nod, _

_"Okay... Begin." I clear my throat, then start._

_"I will not make the same mistakes that you did _

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery _

_I will not break the way you did _

_You fell so hard _

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far_

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I find it hard to trust _

_Not only me, but everyone around me _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid_

_I lose my way _

_And it's not too long before you point it out _

_I cannot cry _

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes _

_I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh_

_Every day of my life _

_My heart can't possibly break _

_When it wasn't even whole to start with _

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side _

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I find it hard to trust _

_Not only me, but everyone around me _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid _

_I watched you die _

_I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep _

_I was so young _

_You should have known better than to lean on me _

_You never thought of anyone else _

_You just saw your pain _

_And now I cry _

_In the middle of the night _

_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side _

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything _

_Because of you _

_I don't know how to let anyone else in _

_Because of you _

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid _

_Because of you"_

_I end. "Okay. Thank you Miss Barns... We will contact you thursday." They say. Thursday.. The night before I leave for home. _

_It's thursday night, and I'm pacing back and forth, around my room. Then my phone rings. It's them. I answer "Hello, Miss Barns." He says. _

_"Hello, sir." I say nervously. _

_"I'm sorry to say you weren't good enough." He says. I sit there for a minute... Did he say I wasn't good enough? "Okay" I say. He says something else, but I wasn't listening. "Goodbye, Miss Barns." He says "goodbye." I say quietly. He hangs up. I sit there, a lump forms in my throat. I don't push it down. Tears stream frown my face. I just sit here crying silently. My Uncle and Aunt must have heard, because they don't come in. Then my phone rings. I quickly wipe my tears and slow my breathing down. "Hello?" I ask. _

_"So? How'd you do?" It's Eli. "Did they except you?" _

_"No they didn't." I say. I hear Eli gasp. "Oh! Are you okay?" She asks. _

_"Yeah. Yeah I'm okay." I say. "I'm going to go to sleep... Early flight..." I say. "Good night." _

_"Good night, Alex... I'm sorry..." She says. I hang up. I then crawl in bed and cry myself to sleep. _

_*End of Flash back*_

Gandalf comes back over to the couch. "You have a week." He says, with a comforting hand on my arm.

I nod, looking up. "This still makes no sense... Why were Eli and I sent to Earth?" I ask, confused.

Gandalf sighs. "Your Father, he died a week before you and your sister were born. Your mother heard that you two were in danger, so she asked me to come; the only way to save you two was to send you away. But I only had enough magic to save you and your sister. She died of grief only a little while after you and your got away... Her grave is here in Rivendell if you ever want to visit." He finishes. I stand up.

"You may go if you wish... Just please do not tell Elizabeth. She is going through a lot at this moment. We will tell her the night before you leave" Lord Elrond says. I nod, walking over to the door.

"Thank you for telling me..." I say, kind of quietly. I walk out of the room, shutting the door behind me. I stand in the hallway. I feel a lump in my throat. But I swallow it, very hard, but I do. I refuse to show any sort of weakness. I walk slowly to Eli's room. I knock before walking in. Eli's asleep, and nobody else is in here. I walk over to her bed. I kneel next to it. I look at her. "Why is it that right as everything's alright, something comes along to ruin it?" I whisper to Elis sleeping form. As a single tear slides down my face. "I wish we could stay together forever..." I whisper. I stand up, pull the covers over her better, check her ankle, and leave.

* * *

**So... what do you think? I hope it's good...**


	9. Chapter 9

**I ONLY OWN MY OC'S!**

**Sorry this one's short. I promise this next one will be longer!**

wowee you're doing greeeaaat almost there!

* * *

Alex's P.O.V

I close the door behind me. And walk back to my room. I open the door, and walk to my bed. Before I sit down, I look all around. I can't believe I'll be leaving Eli in a week... I can't believe they're doing this. I don't care what prophecy or what ever I'm supposed to fulfill. It doesn't matter. I sit on my bed, thinking. One week. One week untill I'm gone for who knows how long; with people I don't know. I sigh. What's going to happen to Eli when I'm gone? Will she be alright without me? And if I'm supposed to go train, where'd they put my bow? I get up and walk around, looking for my bow and my quiver, hoping it still has arrows in it. I find it propped up against a desk in th corner. I pick it up, seeing I'm missing two arrows. I stand there remembering the terrifying experience I had... I place it back. And sit in the chair in the dark. There's a knock at the door. "Coming." I say. I walk to the door, when I open it, Arwen's there.

"Hello, Arwen." I say, putting on a happy face. "

Hello, Alex." She says. "I tried to find you, Ada said you looked upset when you left his study... He said you would be here." I smile.

"And here I am!" We laugh. "I'm alright... So. Want to do something?" I ask.

She nods. "Do you have any ideas?" She asks. I nod.

"Can you help me look for it?" She nods "Okay! It's this little white paper box that has a spade on it; and inside there are these little cards inside." I say. She nods and we go back into my room. I check in my Wardrobe again, because they were in my jeans. I check in the bottom of it, then the top. I see in the back, on a little hanger thing, my jeans! I check the pockets, they're still in them!

"I found them!" I say. "Come on! Let's go make a card tower!" I say.

She grins. We walk out of the room, and I close the door behind us. "Are you sure that you are okay?" Arwen asks "Because I will be here for you if you need me."She says, with a look that I can tell is truthful.

I smile, "I'm not ready to talk yet... I still haven't thought through myself yet... But that means so much to me, and when I'm ready to talk, you'll be the first Elleth I'll come to." I say, we both smile. We make it to the little sitting room we were in earlier. We go in, and sit on the floor next to a table. I get the cards out of the box, and we begin.

"Is Eli always so quiet?" Arwen asks breaking the silence that settled around us.

I nod. "She always was a quiet person. She enjoys nature to parties, as you saw earlier." I say. We both laugh. "But that can be a good and bad thing. Good is, she never was one to get in trouble with anybody. Bad is she was always was the first to get picked on... Always..." I say, sighing "I worry about her... I think I'm ready to talk now..." I say. We put the unfinished card tower to the side, and sit on a couch. I don't know why, but even though I just met these guys today, I feel like I could trust them with my life. "Well. Like I told you today. I'm not from this world. And I guess now that that's a lie that I didn't even know when... Have you heard of two Elves, Fealwen and Erumollien?" I ask.

She nods her head. "Yes. I read about then as an Elfling in my history books..." She says. I nod. Just then Elladan and Elrohir came in.

"I told you they would be here!" Declared Elrohir happily. I smile.

"Hey guys." I say.

They smile. "What are you two doing?" Elladan asks.

I sigh. "I was asked to meet with Gandalf and Lord Elrond... They told me something upsetting..." I said. They nod. Sitting on a couch across from us. "Well... It turns out that I'm really from this worked. But I'll get to that later. Do you two know about Fealwen and Erumollien?" I ask. They nod, not saying anything, letting me finish continue

"Well, I've been told that they are or were Eli's and my parents... And we come from this world. And well... We are going to save the race of men and Elves..." I don't know how yet..." I say.

"Why is that so bad?" Arwen asks.

I sigh. "That's really the cool part. The sad part is, next week they're sending me to Lorien to get trained in fighting... I don't know how long though..." I say. "But you can't tell Eli, no matter what." I say.

They nod. "I am sorry." Arwen says.

I nod, then smile. "It's not your fault." I say. She smiles back a little, too, then pulls me into a hug. I hug her back, even though this isn't helping the ever-growing lump on my throat. I swallow roughly. We pull apart.

"We are here for you if you ever need someone to talk to." She says. Elladan and Elrohir nod.

I smile. "You guys are far too nice." I say smiling. "Hey. You guys want to help us with our card tower?" I ask. They nod. "Great!" I say. We walk back to the table. I need to get my mind off of it. We all sit by the table. Elrohir and I on one side, and Arwen and Elladan on the other. Elladan and Elrohir are in the middle of a story about a hunting trip they went on. I kind of zoned out; thinking about the storm. Maybe the storm's all over... I thought too soon. A bolt of lightning happens, then thunder rumbles loudly. Arwen and I jump, rocking the table, the cards fall over. I bend over, picking up cards, when I got them all, we put them away. I get up, and walk over to the window. I look out, and they come to join me (it's a pretty big window) I sigh sadly, Eli's and my mother's and father's graves are out there. I feel the lump get bigger. I look down. What did our parents look like? I shiver. because It's pretty cold. I move away from the window, back to the couch. I sit down and take my locket out. Why wont it open? I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look up; and see Elrohir.

"Are you alright, Alex?" He asks. I take a shaky breath. And nod. "Yeah. Just a lot to take in..." I say. He nods. I stand up. "I think I'm going to go to bed." I say. They nod. I start walking

"Alex," Elladan says. I turn around. He has my pack of cards. "I think you are forgetting something."

I smile. "Thanks. Good night, guys." I say.

"Good night, Alex." Arwen says. I smile, and walk out. I start on my way back to my room. When I get there I take off my dress, and put it back on a hanger. Then I take a nightgown out. I put it on, then slide my shoes off. I then get into bed. But I don't sleep a wink tonight. I just fight the ever-growing lump in my throat.

Eli's P.O.V

(3:00 A.M)

I shoot straight up in bed as the memories flood in. Horrible, painful memories... In my dream, I relived the few happy months when I was dating Logan. And when I caught him cheating on me. It was so upsetting. I get out from under the blankets, and put my robe on, and leave my room. I limp quietly down the hall. I get outside. I see it stopped raining. I sit on a bench, as it all floods in. I start to tear up. I know I promised myself I wouldn't, but I need to cut. It's all just too much... I'm just too weak... I go back to my room, and dig through my wardrobe for my dress. When I find it, I go through the right pocket, and find the little blade off a pencil sharpener. I walk over to my bed, I place the blade on my left wrist and trace the old scars. I then push it down as the first tear slips out of my eye and makes it down my cheek. I push it down again on the next scar crimson blood flows from the cut, making its way down my pale wrist to the white sheets, staining it instantly. More tears slip down my cheeks, I smother the first sob with my right hand. I switch hands, and go to my right wrist. I slide the blade over my wrist, finding relief through the pain. The only thought that runs through my mind is that I never was good enough for him... never... Then I hear footsteps. I quickly drop the blade and kick it under the bed. Crap! it leaves a blood stain on the tiled floor. I lay down and close my eyes and wipe away my tears and slow my breathing down. The door opens, and a head peaks in. I open my eyes a bit. I can't make out who it is though. All I know is that their hair is too long for it to be Alex's. Who ever it is walks in over to my bed, in the moonlight I can make out the face. It's either Elladan or Elrohir... Is this how people see me and Alex? Wow... Must be confusing... "Eli... are you awake?" It's Elladan... I get this weird feeling in my gut... Like a tingle... This is all so weird... What's wrong with me? Am I sick? Then I notice I haven't answered. Drat! what do I say? Or don't say? Why do I care? "Yes." I whisper. he kneels down closer. I can feel his body heat. Why am I noticing this?

"Was that you walking trough the halls a few minutes ago?" He aske. Crud! I guess I wasn't that quiet... I put my best confused face on

"No. Was somebody outside?" I ask in my best I just woke up voice. I guess it was good enough to fool Elladan. He nods. I shift my wheight and wince. I look down because my wrist sting now, and I see that it's starting to stain my sheets. Darn it! I quickly look back up at Elladan.

"What is wrong, Eli?" He asks.

Don't panic, don't panic... "Nothing. just a headache." I say. I feel a pang of guilt from lying to him... I don't know why though... we've only known eachother for a little less than three days... Why doe this have to be such a big deal? Why does it hurt me to lie to him? This is so confusing.

"Would you want something for your head?" He asks me. I shake me head. He nods, standing up. I fell disapointed... Why don't I want him to go? What is wrong with me? why is this all so confusing?

"Good night, Eli." he says. I like the way it sounds when he says my name...

I sit up in bed. "Good night, Elladan." I say, smiling. He leaves, shutting the door behind him. I quickly take my hands out from under the blankets. "Ow.." I wimper. I get out of bed, and walk over to a drawer hoping to find some cloth or bandages in it. I don't. So I open my door. -this time silently,- and limp -silently as well- down the hall, towards the healing wing. I open the door very quietly, and look around to see if anyone's in here. No one is. So I walk in and to the cabenits. I go through them, then I see it! White bandage! I grab it and make my way quietly back to my room. When i get inside I take a bit of it and wrap it around my right wrist. I then get the little blade out from under the bed. I then slice the bandage, and tie it the, I do the same for my left wrist. Then I stick it in the bottum of my wardrobe. I lay back down in bed. Then I remember the feeling in my gut I got when Elladan was in my room. Why did that happen? I think for a while. Then end up falling asleep.

Elladan's P.O.V

I woke up in the middle of the night to foot steps in the hallway. They sounded as if they were going to Eli's room. I get up out of my bed and make my way to her room. As I am almost there I hear a muffled sob coming from her room. So I quicken my pace. I make it to her room and open the door and peak my head in. I see her squinting and walk over to her bed.

"Eli... Are you awake?" I whisper. She's quite for a moment.

"Yea." She whispers back. I kneel by her bed.

"Was that you walking trough the halls a few minutes ago?" I ask her. She looks very confused.

"No. Was somebody outside?" She asks sleepily. I nod. She shifts her weight to her right side, and winces. Then looks down and quickly back up to me. Is she alright? "What is wrong, Eli?" I ask, concerned.

"Nothing. Just a headache." She says.

I frown. Maybe I should get her some tea... "Would you like something for your head?" I ask.

She shakes her head 'no' I nod then stand up. I walk over to the door then turn around

"Good night, Eli." I say.

"Good night, Elladan" she says smiling. I leave and shut the door. I like her smile a lot... On the way back I start thinking about how both Eli and Alex are acting so weird? I get back to my room. Why do I feel so strange around Eli? And then I hear a noise... it sounds like somebody is out there again. But I ignore it and go back to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

**Song of the chapter!**

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so so so sorry I haven't posted in a month I've gone through some serious writers block... but I've had some help coming up with the next chapter from my fab boyfriend (thank you!) and im working on the chapter as i type this! so you should see the next chapter up in a matter of days! thank you all for being so patient with me. It means the world! So... yeah! thank you guys again for being nice about my delay I feel like a big jerk for it. Bye! :3


	11. Chapter 11

I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S

Wayull! its like... wowee you did it! you made it through all the editted chapter! congrats! thank you new chapter sooon!

* * *

Eli's P.O.V

I wake up to silence instead of rapid knocking on my door. A better start than yester day. I look out the window and see that the sun hasn't risen yet, it has to be four in the morning. I probably only slept for like an hour. I get out of bed and walk over to my wardrobe. I pull out a light blue dress. I pull off my nightgown and look at my wrists. the blood hasn't leaked out of the bandages. A bit of relief comes to me.

I walk into the bathroom and peal the bandage of my right wrist and then the left. the bleeding has stopped. Good. I walk out of the bathroom and over to the wash-stand in the corner of my room, and wash the blood from both my wrists so they wont get infected. then I walk over to my Wardrobe and dig in the bottom for the bandage. I get it out and dry my wrists off. I wrap bandage on it next, and tie it down. I then walk over to my bed and grab my dress and slip it on. I walk over to the mirror and quickly brush my hair and brayed it in a simple braid down my back. I then look over my work to see how I did. It is ok. I then walk out of my room and down the hall quietly.

I wander through the place, going in and out of rooms, when I come to a library. I can't help it, so I walk over to a shelf and look at the books. There are so many of them. I was so mesmerised by a book about the first age. I must have read for a while, because I hadn't heard Elladan and Elrohir walk in. It wasn't until one of them tapped my shoulder that I noticed. I let out a quiet yelp, and turned around. They were standing behind me with the same smirks.

"I'm sorry," I say "I shouldn't have come in here... it's just that there are so many books... I'm sorry." I say.

Elrohir started laughing. "No. Do not be. Are you enjoying..." He pushes the book up a little further. "History of the first age?" He asks me.

I smile a little, feeling a small blush growing on my face "Yes, thank you." I say.

"You can finnish reading it if you like?" Elladan says, "Elrohir and I never enjoyed that when we were Elflings." He says smirking. I smile, and place the book down.

"Thank you." I say.

Then Elladan offers me his hand. I take it, and feel a tingle in my stomach, puzzled about what we're doing I stare at them. "It is breakfast time." He says, obviously reading my facial expression. I nod, and put my arms behind my back, feeling self-conscious, even though I have these long sleeves and follow them out of the library.

"Is Alex awake yet?" I ask Elrohir, since he's the closest to me.

He nods "Yes. She is in the dining hall with Arwen." He answers, turning around to look at me.

I nod. "Thanks." I say, smiling. He smiles back. I feel so guilty keeping all these secrets from them. Why can't this all end? Why can't I end? I notice that a lump is growing in my throat, so I push it down, and put a smile on my face, and move on. I walk quietly behind them while they are talking. My thoughts go back to my dream. Obviously, if I were really enough like they all tell me, I wouldn't have gotten cheated on. Alex has a boyfriend at home. His name is Jason. They have been together for around a year and a half. They met in science class. He's like a brother to me. He's very supportive to her. And mom likes him too... If only Logan could have been there for me, like Jason is for Alex...

"Do you think that will be excellent, Eli?" Elladan's voice breaks my chain of thought.

"Excuse me? Can you repeat it?... I wasn't really paying attention... Sorry..." I say, embarrassed for some reason.

"Of course. Would you like to spend some time with Arwen and Alex today?" He asked smiling.

I get this feeling in my stomach again when he smiled. "Oh! Of course I would." I say, smiling. "Great! We shall tell her at breakfast! She will be pleased!" Elrohir says. We arrive at the dining hall, and they hold he door open for me, and walk in after. We walk over to the table that Alex and Arwen are at. I don't see any sign of Lord Elrond or Gandalf. I sit down and look at the table. Today we're having tart things.

"Good morning, Eli." Arwen says when we sit down.

"Good morning, Arwen." I say, smiling. I look at the seat next to Arwen, Alex sits there looking like she didn't sleep a wink last night.

"Alex," I say, waving my hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention.

"Hm?" She says.

I sigh sadly. "Didn't you sleep last night?" I ask.

She shakes her head no "I couldn't sleep. Don't worry. I'm fine." She says, smiling.

"Arwen, Eli said that she will accept your offer of spending the day with you and Alex." Elrohir says.

She smiles brightly "You would? Oh thank you!" She says. I smile back. Alex does too. Then she whispered something into Arwen's ear and she nods, and whispered something back. Alex nods. I look down at my breakfast, not really hungry. I take my cup of orange juice, and take a small sip. Everyone else is talking to someone, so I just sit there, and listen a little, and think some. I wish I could talk to them this easily...

"Hey Eli, are you okay?" Alex asks me. "You're being really quiet..."

I nod. "Yeah..." I reply, but I'm really not, and it hurts to lie to them. Especially since they are so nice, and Alex is my sister... I'm worthless... But I can't tell them. Elladan looks at me, and the feeling returns... I pick up one of the smaller pastries and take a small bite out of, hopping that the sleeves don't fall too far down my wrists. I place the pastry down and sit there looking around. There's a big window to the left of me, I stare out it. Taking a bite every once in a while. I feel a poke at my shoulder and come out of my dazed state. I turn around, and see the others laughing, or trying to stifle their laughter.

"What? Why are you laughing?" I ask.

Arwen was the first to compose herself. "I am sorry. It is just... Well, you are staring and you don't hear what we are asking you. It is a little funny."

I blush as I see Elladan is looking at me. Why is this happening? I fake a small smile, and ask, "what were you asking me?"

He smiles and says "We were asking if you liked to read."

I look down "Yeah..." I say "it's one of the only things that help..." I mumble the last part. They pick up where they left off on their conversation. I half listen and half think. What will I do without the old things that helped with my depression? This is going to be really hard now. I put the rest of my pastry down and just sit sipping my orange juice and listen to them.

"Eli. Are you sure you are okay?" Elladan asks.

I sigh and place my cup on the table and sit up straighter, and turn to look at them and say "Elladan. I'm completely fine... Just a little tired..." I give them a weak smile and whisper "and broken..." Alex looks at me and asks trying to find out what I said and if she should ask or not.

"What was that?" she asks a little cautiously.

I shake my head. 'no' and look down. The lump in my throat just keeps getting bigger and I feel like it's going to burst soon. I take a shaky breath and answer "Nothing..." She looks at me one more time then goes back to talking to Arwen. I sit staring at my feet, seeing that once again. I haven't put any shoes on. I kick my feet back and forth like a little kid does. It looks like everyone has finished breakfast.

Elladan says "Elrohir and I have a few things that we have to do, so we will see you three later today."

And we stand up and say bye before we all go out differant ways. Arwen and Alex and I go outside to garden and they said they wanted to talk to me. I begin to panic. have they suspected something? Did they see the blood on my sheets? Did they see my cuts? "Eli, could you sit down?" Alex asks.

Alex's P.O.V

This morning Arwen and I got called into Lord Elrond's study. He told me that I'm going to be sent to Loth-Lorien sooner than he thought, since Haldir got back from scouting the woods sooner than he thought he would. I'll be leaving in tomorrow now... So Arwen and I are going to tell Eli today. After breakfast.

(Real time)  
"Eli, could you sit down?" I ask. she does and I sit on one side of her, Arwen on her other side. "Well... Uh... Well... I was told we take after mom and dad... mom, she was a healer. Remember how I said I wanted to be a Doctor when we grow up?" I ask. She nods "well, I take after mom. And she was supposed to fight in the great war I was telling you about." I whisper this part so Arwen doesn't hear and start wondering what we're talking about. "And I have to go to Loth-Lorien in tommorow... Alone... to train for that... I don't know when I'll see you again though... But you'll stay here with Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir." I say, looking and Eli. She looks at both of us and just sits there, staring at nothing. "So... We won't see eachother?" She whisper-asks. I nod, side hugging Eli. I look at Arwen, silently asking her for help.  
"I'm sorry, Eli..." She says. Eli just stares at a tree. "But you know, Before you kow it, I'll be back here with you." I say.

She looks up, with tears in her eyes. Silently begging this to be a lie. I shake my head. "W-when did you find out?" she whispers. I look at Arwen, she nods her head, understandig that I need her help, and says

"She found out last night, Eli." she nods her head and stops to think for a minute. I can't help but feel bad for Eli, she needs me more than I need her, what will she do? "So I have today left with you?" she asks. I nod. "I'm going to miss you..." She whispers. I feel tears stinging my eyes.

I hug Her for a few minutes and I don't let her go and whisper "I'm going to miss you, too." Arwen looks at Eli, with a sad look. I mouth the words 'Will you take care of her?' she nods, and mouths back 'Of course' I give her a weak smile, she smiles back. I let go of Eli and say "You'll be fine, Eli. I promise." I say "And you wont be alone. you have Arwen if you need to talk to someone. Elladan and Elrohir, too." I say. She nods. "Hey. You'll be okay. I'll only be gone for a few months at the most. Then I'll be back. Just you wait. Everything will be fine in just a few months." I say, with a soft voice. she nods as a tear runs down her cheek. She wipes it away and acts as if nothing has happened. I hug her again, and we get up. "Come on you two. Let's do something fun!" I say. and we get up.

Eli's P.O.V

The feeling I feel isn't new to me. I feel useless. incapable of anything. I can't believe it. Why does Alex have to go away? Why only today? Why is everything changing? Why can't it all just stop? I wish I could go back to being a child. Back to a time when nothing mattered, and you couldn't wait to grow up. Everyone wants to grow up for different reasons. Some want freedom. Others for love. I don't remember what I wanted. But now, I could care a lot less about growing up. It isn't like they make it out to be. It's horrible, and I hate it. I hate all of it.

* * *

Well... What did you think?


	12. Chapter 12

Hey. I know I missed like two weeks I think... but after one reply I got... It just really upset me... here is the reply "I read this story and was somewhat disappointed. It is VERY immature in tone and voice, and just was not what I would call quality writing"~Hirilnin  
And I know that it's just constructive criticism or whatever. But I enjoy writing. and I thought I was good at it and everything... But... I just don't know. It hurt worse than the ones on my first story. And I put so much into the plot of this one. And it hurts. really badly to think that the plot to this is just one big fail like all the other things I try. So I'm going to take a break from writing for a while. I don't know how long though. I mean. I spent four or five months working up the plot and making it work... and just to find out I'm and immature and have low quality writing... It has really crushed my spirit is all... and I know I can't please everyone... but I thought I moved on since my first story's lack of quality is all... but I guess I haven't... So I'm going to take some time off... I'm sorry... I know it sounds dumb and all... Getting upset over one comment... But I... I guess every comment has an effect on me... I know it is weird... But I guess since I grew up not having really any friends... Everyone of these comments means so much.. and from all the pressure from the last one and trying to make this perfect for you guys... and not trying to fail... it just hit me like a ton of bricks... And I know not many people will care when I go on break... But I know a few of you will. And I'm thankful for all of you few people who made a huge impact on my life for liking my story. And I thank my wonderful Boyfriend for supporting me. If it wasn't for him. I... I don't know what I'd have done... He told me "Don't let anyone ever get you down worst case scenario: you improve. I believe in you though." It's times like these that I wonder if I really deserve him...

I thank you all. And I'll see you in a few months. And congrats Hirilnin. You have successfully lowerd my self-esteem!~Haley


	13. Chapter 13

**O**HEEEY I'm baaack! So I decided to edit the chapters. I know what you're thinking "Again? really?" But like this time they are better I really think so! I am also going through an extremely rough time... I am struggling with starving myself... I go off and on... I'm getting help from my boyfriend... but my parents don't know... I don't think I want to tell them... So I'd like to ask if you guys would mind like a chapter every two weeks? because I've been like really down and it's taking me longer to write things... or would that like be too long? also. I've only gotten like 9 chapters updated I think. But im working on the rest uwu ALSOOOO if any of you have tumblr, I do too! uwu but you have to pm for it ((i don't want creeps hehehe)) so yeah! im baaack! hehehe

**UPDATE!**

I have finished fixing all ogf the chapters! hehehehe!

YOU SHOULD GO REEEEAD THEM! OuO

~Haley


End file.
